A New Life
by jagaimo-chan
Summary: Starting at the age of thirteen, Arthur has been taking suppressants hiding his Omega Nature, his mind dead set on a career. Twelve years later he has to stop taking the pills and everything he has worked for suddenly crumbles to dust. That is, until becoming Alfred's secretary turns his life upside down. Omegaverse. USUK
1. Prologue

After some time of pondering and over three years of lurking on FFnet as a reader I've finally decided to start my own fanfic. I've been having this idea for a while and I just couldn't wait to write it already. XD If you spot any mistakes or you have tips to improve my writing, please let me know :3 I'm not going to ask you to go easy on me just because I'm a first time author and English is not my first language.

**Warnings: **Future M-rated content (none too explicit), most likely mpreg and language.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters do not belong to me. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and Gentosha Comics.

* * *

Prologue

_The day I was told about my Nature I knew it would bring me troubles. Not only that it meant I was the only Omega among three Alpha brothers who would persistently exclude me from their "Alpha activities", no my future was dictated by society now. And although I had never actually enjoyed my brothers' company I realised that I detested my Nature even more, more so than I could ever express. In primary school I had to join the Omegas in my class. I was forced to spend recess playing silly games of building leaf nests, having tea parties or silently observing my fellows stealing glances through the fence of the sports field, swooning and giggling over the "strong and brave" Alpha idiots. _

_And when I turned thirteen and went through my first heat I was certain there was nothing positive about being an Omega. No, it was a fate worse than I had formerly expected. At that time, this one week was the most humiliating ordeal I had ever experienced and already dreading it to happen four times a year I could finally convince my parents to take me to a doctor. I was prescribed suppressants hiding my Nature, my scent and my Omega instincts, allowing me to lead the life of a Beta. I could play sports again and more importantly, I was allowed to go to college._

_Always being an intelligent kid I refused to wordlessly accept my destiny as a stupid little baby-factory. I refused to let my potential go to waste and had completed my law studies in Harvard at age 23. As a lawyer I've been quite successful, one of the youngest who already got thus far and I silently praised myself about not giving up on my dreams and settle down with some Alpha as I was expected from society._

_So when my health worsened during my third year as a lawyer I was afraid. But I soon pushed the thought that the suppressants were to blame to the back of my mind and even my doctor assumed it might be a result of stress. Just to be sure, she had suggested me to lower the dose and take a break from work for a couple of weeks but I declined. It _had_ to turn out all right. No one could find out about the truth. I couldn't give up now, after how hard I had worked and how far I had come._

_Childish hopes was all it had been. I know that now. This morning the aches were worse than usual and my breath came out raggedly. Cold sweat was sticking to my forehead. I decided to take it slower today but I went to my office nonetheless._

_The last thing I remember before waking up in this white, sterile hospital room is the room spinning around me. The lovely view over Manhattan blurring to a dirty grey and the delicate tea cup I was holding shattering on the floor spilling its contents everywhere._

_And then my world faded to black._

* * *

When the whole Omegaverse thingy came up I read some of the stories but I haven't really kept track of all the stuff that's been written since then. So sorry if that idea was already used ;w;

The first chapter is already finished and will be most likely posted tomorrow.

Tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter I - Carry On

Thank you so much to all who have reviewed/followed/faved this *w* You guys rock!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics and I'm not making any money with this.

* * *

Chapter One - Carry on

He shivered slightly as he hurried down the dark cold streets of the suburb he was living in now. While the streets downtown were brightly illuminated and festively decorated his surroundings got less inviting with every step Arthur took closer to his new home. The biting cold made him bury his face deeper in the scarf he was wearing and he was instinctively hugging his coat closer to his form. When he had exited the bar he worked at it had started to snow. The white flakes melted immediately on the sidewalk but the air was moist and the temperature had dropped considerably.

Especially around these dark and cold days he tried to avoid thinking about the life he had led merely one year ago. When he had dined in expensive restaurants wearing designer suits chattering and joking with his fellow businessmen. Knowing how superior he was when it came his profession he had been a self-confident and influential man with only 25 years and enjoyed a high reputation among his colleagues and acquaintances. It all added up to the scandal when his secret had been revealed. He sighed when he thought about the stares of disbelief and scorn he had received from the same people who had formerly respected him when he'd been forced to clear his office. All simply because he was an Omega.

And Omegas weren't supposed to hold such prestigious positions.

He soon had moved from his penthouse to a small apartment in the outskirts of the city. Without his income he would have used up all of his savings if he'd continued his fancy lifestyle, and he couldn't show his face among his "friends" now whatsoever. The news of his true Nature had spread like wildfire and although suppressants were not illegal, they were looked upon with disdain. Individuals not staying true to their identity were seen as the black sheep revolting against a well-established society where everyone had a place. No one was excluded except they chose to do so themselves.

_`Yes everyone is assigned a place by birth, even you´_, he thought bitterly, a sad smile forming on his lips. When he reached his apartment in a complex at the end of the road he fumbled a little with the keys before working the door open. A cold and desolate place greeted him. It was well-furnished, bits and pieces he had brought from his penthouse but the place held no warmth, no fond memories of success and triumphs or merry gatherings with colleagues. The exclusive furniture was a faint glow of a life long lost, a reminder of a world he could never return to.

And his longing for someone to hold him when he spent his evening alone in front of the TV didn't make it easier. His needs as an Omega still confused him. After all, he had never really learned to understand his instincts as they had been suppressed before they couldn't even fully develop. The more he carried on with his life the more he wished he wouldn't come back to a cold and vacant place every night after finishing the last of his several jobs he went after day by day.

He didn't eat a lot either. He was hungry but more often than not he just had no clue what to eat as an Omega's needs varied during the course of their cycle. Ever since he'd had to stop taking suppressants he was feeling helpless, he had lost control over his life.

But somehow he managed to carry on.

* * *

With a frustrated groan Alfred heavily plopped himself down on the black leather chair sitting behind a large, polished mahagony desk. His co-workers could be unbearable at times and with the workload he was expected to do every day he wondered whether or not he'd been lucky with his father leaving him to run Jones Consulting Services Inc. at such a young age. He practically never had time to fully relax, business partners would sometimes call at god forsaken hours disturbing his well deserved and desperately needed sleep. But at last his company was recovering from a scandal that had occurred almost one year ago.

"Maybe I could get a personal secretary or assistant to deal with some of this shit", he muttered gloomily to himself, his mood worsening when eyeing the stack of files he still had to see through. And he hadn't even checked his e-mails yet. Behind the thick clouds outside the sun had already set. When a soft knock on his door caught his attention he didn't even bother to put on his usual, easy-going smile when he snapped: "What is it?"

"Hey Al, what's bitten you, again?", his timid, soft-spoken twin brother replied, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry, bro. Didn't mean to snap at ya. Thought you were just another one of those pigheads called co-workers." He closed his eyes and tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine. I know how work has been stressing you out recently." He sent his brother a pitying smile.

"Why are you here?"

Seeing the stack of paper in front of his twin he knew better than getting up his hopes. The boy really outdid himself and was spending far too many hours at work every day since their father had passed away. It couldn't be healthy. "Oh, I had actually hoped to get you out of your office for once. Maybe grab some dinner."

"Sorry, Matt. I would love to. But I can't." His shoulders slumped. "See that pile in front of me? And there's still a ton of unread e-mails waiting for me."

Stepping closer to his brother Matthew observed his weary features more closely. His skin was pale contrasting the dark circles under his eyes even more. Even his hair seemed dull, a dirty, greyish blonde lacking its usual shine. "Have you been sleeping and eating properly?", he asked suspiciously.

"Of course." But the reply was too quick and cut off by a yawn. With a scolding expression Matthew watched his brother for a few moments before asking again: "When was the last time you ate?"

Alfred seemed to have to think about that questions for a few seconds which was a bad sign already. "Uhh, well, some coffee this morning and -"

"Ate, Jones. _Ate_! Hell, did you eat anything at all?"

"And a hamburger around lunch", Alfred spat, furious about being interrupted.

Used to his twin's childish behaviour Matthew remained calm. "Well, do you know what time it is? It's already nine in the evening! I'm not leaving without you. You can still do this tomorrow", he said gesturing at the stack of paper.

"Wha-? I'm not taking any commands from you. Use your motherly instincts on someone who gives a damn. Besides I have to get this done. So leave me alone." Alfred puffed his cheeks, pointedly looking away from those violet eyes firmly staring at him. His brother was probably the only Omega – or one of the only persons at all for that matter – who wasn't intimidated by the sense of authority he was radiating. Oftentimes, Alfred even lost the arguments between them.

Finally he glanced at the older blonde, just in time to see him round the table, eyes glinting with determination, and grab for his arm. He tried to dodge him but he could feel himself being pulled up by his brother. "Dammit, don't make yourself heavier than you already are!"

"Well, I said leave me alone." But frankly, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. He was tired and hungry and didn't know how long he could sit here before passing out from exhaustion. The financial crisis and the corrupt dealings the company had been involved in before his take-over had given him too many problems to solve and a far too sullied image to clean at the same time. But if anyone could do it he knew it was himself. He was the hero, after all!

He didn't protest, though, as Matthew helped him into his thick coat, led him to his car and shoved him in the passenger's seat. Even heroes could get tired at times. He was only semi-conscious when they finally arrived at their mansion and he was only half-aware of his brother stripping him to his boxers. By the time his head hit the pillow he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Kinda short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.

Since school is keeping me quite busy I'll probably mostly update on weekends.

Tell me what you think. :)

~jagaimo


	3. Chapter II - An Old Friend

Haha, didn't think I'd finish the chapter so soon XD I sewed with a friend all day yesterday watching Harry Potter because it was the 1st September and Doctor Who and I actually didn't have any time today. Actually.

Thanks so much again to everyone who dropped a review. I didn't really expect a lot of response. By the way, if there's anything off with the grammar, the characterisation or the pace of the story, feel free to tell me. It's my first actual attempt at a fanfic and English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics.

* * *

Chapter Two – An Old Friend

The next morning Matthew made sure to take Alfred to _The Pancake Factory, _a lovely little café at the street corner he owned, for breakfast. Since yesterday's incident he'd been watching his twin like a hawk. He had turned off his phone along with the alarm wondering exactly how long his last good night's rest already dated back.

"You know, you don't need to watch my every move," stated Alfred when they took a seat at the window noticing his brother's lingering gaze. "I can take care of myself."

At that, the older blonde raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "You sure? Don't blame me for feeling obligated to watch over you after nearly passing out. What were you thinking?"

"Just got a little overworked. We've been through this, _Matthew._" The other knew exactly he never used his full name unless he was serious. The Alpha sometimes just couldn't take the fuss his brother was making even if he knew the other only did it because he cared about him. He _could _take care of himself. The legacy of their father just wasn't an easy one to bear at times. When their father had died his brother had offered to share the burden of the stricken corporation but Alfred had rejected his help. At his working place he needed to be able to assert his authority and in Matthew's company he was very reluctant to do so.

"I understand, sorry." The Omega gave him a sad, somewhat pitying look while the blue-eyed American flipped through the menu. He himself dropped his gaze to skim today's newspaper. After a few minutes of awkward silence they both flinched a little when a third voice suddenly disrupted their thoughts.

"Good morning, gentlemen," said the waiter politely, a slight British accent tinting his voice. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

Matthew smiled brightly at him. "No need to be so formal, Arthur. I'll just have a pancake with maple syrup and a mug of coffee. And you Alfred?" But as he glanced at his brother he saw him gawking unabashedly at the newcomer, apparently unable to speak. The next moment he caught himself, however.

"A mocha and a blueberry pancake for me, please," he replied stiffly. Still in shock he looked up at the waiter who scribbled down on his notepad, seemingly unimpressed by Alfred's rude stare, before taking a few swift strides towards the kitchen.

"Are you all right?"

Alfred sat there in silence, still staring in the direction the waiter had left. The man was none other than Arthur Kirkland who had helped put him into the miserable situation he had struggled with the past couple of months. He was an _Omega_? Kirkland was an Omega? He must have confused him with someone else.

No, _never _would he forget those piercing green eyes and those massive eyebrows. _And Mattie called him Arthur._ The probability that this was a mere coincidence most likely equalled zero.

" –fred...Alfred?" The concerned voice of his brother brought him back to reality.

"Sorry," he uttered, shaking his head. "Spacing out." His attention, however, had already returned to the lawyer who had successfully brought his company to court. Costing Alfred millions.

"Mattie, who was that?" he asked bluntly motioning to the closed kitchen door with his head.

"The waiter? His name is Arthur. But why are you asking?" He simply didn't comprehend what the man could have possibly done to upset Alfred like that. His brother's scent was a mixture of utter disbelief, shock and confusion, laced with a barely traceable amount of rage. He couldn't be an old friend or romance. Matthew had practically spent all his life beside his twin. Maybe someone who had rejected him?

Now his curiosity was sparked. Alfred had _never _showed serious interest in anyone. Aside from some meaningless flirt there had been nothing his brother had told him of. "Al, something's bothering you."

"Just thought I knew him. Probably confused him with someone," he replied distractedly. Matthew wasn't convinced but said nothing. If there had been anything between those two he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Careful not to slam the kitchen door behind him Arthur slumped against the wall, all tenseness falling from him. That Alfred had been his opponent once. He never forgot a face. He cursed his own bad luck – and plain stupidity – that he just encountered one of those people he had hoped to never see again in his entire life. It was to happen eventually, he figured. Matthew and Alfred looked awfully alike, after all. The soft spoken blonde was treating him kindly and understandingly, though, and the pay was humane. So he had happily taken the job when it had been offered to him.

He remembered Alfred Jones clearly. As the head of Jones Consulting Services Inc. he'd been one of the representatives present at the trial. They had put up a good albeit futile fight. All evidence had spoken against them. And back then he'd been unaffected by every attempt of intimidation the blonde Alpha had started against him.

His pride didn't allow him to admit being afraid of facing Alfred again. Or any other person he had interacted with during his life as a Beta. Being confronted with his old life made him feel humiliated and vulnerable. He still couldn't quite acknowledge the depth of his own fall so he went for ignoring his old life as much as possible.

Realising how weird he must look like he composed himself and handed the order to the cook while he returned outside to the counter to prepare the drinks. When he served the two brothers their coffee and later their meals he strictly avoided eye contact with a certain Alpha. However, the entire time he could feel his icy blue stare upon him causing goosebumps to form underneath his clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile a plan was forming in Alfred's head. While he couldn't get any more information about Arthur out of his brother he'd been thinking about what to do with the green-eyed Omega. From his brief research on his phone – for which Matthew shot him a disapproving look – he had found out that Arthur Kirkland who had once been reckoned as one of the best lawyers in the whole city had been forced to resign from his work after his health had worsened drastically from the suppressants he'd been taking. His disguise being uncovered had meant the end of his career. That was self-explanatory. How he could have missed the story as it went through the news, though, he had no idea.

Still, he was inclined to know more about this man. Right now he couldn't quite place a finger on his feelings. He wasn't sure whether or not to feel smug about this outcome. While Alfred's company had struggled through financial troubles and its image was still damaged Kirkland had lost his job and his reputation. _Serves him right, _Alfred thought bitterly, his childish pout only half-hearted, however. On the other side he was very much aware of the flaws of their society. Education and work shouldn't be denied to anyone intelligent or hard-working enough. In college he had encountered numerous idiots who were allowed to take the classes due to their genes and their genes alone. Matthew for example had been a brilliant student during high school, even more so than Alfred himself, and he had never been able to pursue higher education. Arthur had, as far as knew, even risked his own well-being for its sake.

And then, there was still his pride. He had honestly been defeated by an Omega. Despite being a silent critique of the current system his instincts just couldn't stand for it. He was angry, even if he wasn't certain at whom or what. Probably himself.

But all that was trivial at the moment. A perfect idea had struck his mind and he had to pull himself together with all his might to stop himself from bouncing giddily in his seat. It was a solution to all his problems at once. He would make Arthur Kirkland an offer he simply couldn't reject!

* * *

I was actually hoping to make it longer, but it was a good place to make a cut. And the chapters should get longer as the plot deepens. Right now we're still at the very beginning!

Sooooo, the two already met each other on different terms. As already mentioned when Alfred's father still led the company it was involved in some corrupt dealings and Alfred was left to struggle with the legacy. The company was sued after the take-over, though, so poor Alfie had to deal with that as well. Arthur took the case against Jones Consulting Services Inc. and won. And now all of sudden Alfred meets the lawyer causing him so much trouble and he's an Omega.

This will probably be the last update until this weekend. I'm having two tests this week and I still have homework to do D:

Tell me what you think~


	4. Chapter III - Offer

Finally could spare some time to write again ^_^ It's waaaaaaay past midnight now, but I really wanted to finish this. Was a busy week with homework and studying. Got a 15 in the Japanese test at least (which is the best grade). Lol, I actually wanted to write this afternoon but was too tired to get a single coherent sentence written. So I napped a little and now worked on it in the middle of the night. Hope the quality didn't suffer. ;o;

At this point I just have to mention how awesome you guys all are. Keep the alerts, favs and reviews coming. Can't imagine anything more motivating than people appreciating my work. :3

Special thanks to: a **guest, hexa, Awesome Empress, Dreiks, tee, paula, El Tord, mochiusagi **and **xMatildax**

who have left such lovely reviews on chapter two. And since I didn't do that in the previous chapters thanks again to: **sweet ayako15, The Wayward Orphans, hexa, Q3APo, Oost Indie, **another **Guest, Laruna SilverFox **and **AkaiShinda**. You're all awesome!

And to all guests: You should totally sign in so I can reply to you personally!

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_ and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics.

* * *

Chapter Three - Offer

"Eh? What are you all excited about?" asked Matthew as he spotted the wide, somewhat devious smile on his brother's face. "Care to enlighten me?"

No response. The idiot seemed to have drifted off into an entire different universe. Usually bright and vivid eyes appeared to be completely unaware of their surroundings, staring absently into the distance. Right through him. Being ignored had always irked him.

When snapping his fingers in front of Alfred's face turned out to be a fruitless attempt to bring him back to the real world he grinned wickedly before pinching his brother viciously into his side. Instantly the man in question snapped back to consciousness.

"Ow, fuck," he shouted in surprise, louder than he had wanted to, and rubbed his sore side. Several other guests occupying tables nearby turned their heads at the sudden commotion. "Man, what was that for?"

As the others' averted their gazes, once again minding their own businesses, he replied. "You were ignoring me." He shrugged. "You know I don't like that. On top of that you looked like you were concocting some mischievous plan. So tell me, what are you plotting right now?"

"Ahh, well–," he began, unsure where to start. Couldn't hurt telling him at least part of the truth. "I was thinking about about employing him. Arthur I mean. I'm in need of a secretary and he really caught my eye. With that sexy accent of his and all." He gave his brother a smirk, hopeful his explanation was believable enough.

Matthew wasn't convinced yet he didn't let it show. He would find out soon with his twin's talkative character. He never could keep anything to himself for a very long time.

* * *

"No way, dude. I'm paying like any other customer." Alfred flashed Matthew one of his trademark smiles and turned back to the waiter who had watched the argument impatiently. Matthew had insisted that the anything he got here was on the house, him being his twin brother. Alfred though didn't want to be treated differently to everyone else. Finally, Jones pulled out his wallet, handing him a fifty dollar bill, admittedly the smallest he possessed at the moment.

"No change, please," he said cheerfully, stopping Arthur counting the change he'd intended to give him. Trying not to snicker at the incredulous stares he was receiving from both his brother and the blonde waiter he shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "It's not a problem, seriously. Consider it as a very generous tip."

The Omega spluttered and attempted to mask the thankful expression stealing its way on his face with a scowl. There surely was a catch to the gracious attitude of his former opponent that he was missing. "Excuse me, sir. But I cannot accept that."

At that the Alpha smiled smugly. "Oh, why so formal, _Artie_? We're not in court any longer," he chirped, putting extra emphasis on the nickname just to see if it had the desired effect.

To his disappointment, however, Arthur got a hold of his horrible temper in the last second, remembering his employer who was still present and silently watching the scene unfolding in front of him with a slightly bemused expression. He might be a kind and soft spoken man but it might be a wise choice not to draw too much attention of other customers by raging at some self-satisfied Alpha trying to mess with him. It wasn't worth it.

Inwardly, though, he was cursing his own bad luck. _I knew that he would remember me, too. _

With the looming sense of authority he knew it was futile arguing with the Alpha. He would only wound up making a fool of himself. Sighing he stacked the money neatly into his wallet mumbling his thanks reluctantly. "Alas, I hope you enjoyed your meal. Have a nice day." The line was accompanied by a polite smile and well-rehearsed after several months of working routine. He cleared the empty plates and cups off the table and gave the two blondes a court nod before heading to the kitchen once more.

As soon as the Brit was out of hearing distance Matthew leaned in, his violet irises sparkling with curiosity. "Now you ought to tell me everything. Knew you were leaving out some crucial details."

"Well, Arthur and I sort of know each other." Knowing he wouldn't get away without giving him any answers he took a deep breath, thinking back to the trial with a gloomy expression before further elaborating on his and Arthur's shared history, how his company had been sued and the trial had dragged on. Of course, Alfred had tried to use his charms on the stuck up Brit – even if they had barely any effect on Betas in general – wanting him to lose his composure in court and somehow avert the unpreventable outcome. He didn't have to mention that his attempts had failed comically and irritated the prosecutor even further.

"Any why, pray tell, would you give the same person towards whom you hold such resentment a tip of forty two dollars?" No matter how he looked at the situation it didn't make any sense to him.

It took Alfred a few moments to process the question in his head. Yes, why exactly had he done it? Arthur certainly didn't _deserve _it. And he himself had never been a person to throw his money around like that. He didn't comprehend it himself to full extend. Most likely he pitied the man, even after all the ill-feeling the trial had caused between them.

"He's already gotten millions out of me. Fifty bucks more or less won't hurt in that case, I guess. And I'm still hoping he'll accept the job offer I am going to make him." The devious smile on his face had returned. "He actually might be fun, now he's an Omega and all. Always was like some unapproachable mystery, all guarded behind professionalism and such when he was taking those pills."

Matthews face darkened. "Alfred Jones, I'll warn you just this once," he threatened, "if you hurt him in any way you will face my wrath. Do you understand?" Obviously he had grown a soft spot for the still struggling Omega. He'd been so grateful when Matthew had been willing to employ him and by now, they had become friends in some kind of way.

"Jeez, I told you I was looking for a secretary or someone to assist me with some of the crap at the company." Hands held up in defence he continued: "Hey, I just want to find out more about him. He's intriguing. That's all."

Matthew wasn't buying it at all. He knew his brother too well. And although he was a kind and caring person at heart, his pride took over sometimes and he'd end up taking advantage of his superiority. He said nothing, however. Arthur would most likely decline anyway.

With that the American left him to catch Arthur who had just served breakfast to an older couple. Matthew recognised them as regular customers.

* * *

Pointedly ignoring the boisterous American pest following him like a lost puppy Arthur briskly walked to the kitchen. Though right before he had reached his personal sanctuary a broad hand caught hold of his shoulder gently albeit firmly.

"What are you up to, Jones?" he barked, tone perhaps a bit ruder than he had intended to. He didn't pride himself with gentlemanly manners for nothing. But in all honesty, he dreaded the thought of dealing with anyone he knew from his old life. Be it on bad terms or good ones. As long as he didn't have to confront anyone face to face he could flee reality easily and pretend that no one was aware of his exposure, or his past to begin with. Sometimes he wished that his ascend on the career ladder had been less rapid and he'd been less famed by the time his cover had been blown off.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," the Alpha replied tersely. "In private."

* * *

Matthew stood behind the counter making drinks when the small bells above the entrance door jingled softly, announcing a new customer. As Matthew turned around to see who it was he wasn't sure whether to smile or to groan in frustration. A familiar man with light blue eyes and wavy blonde hair had entered the café at the same time as usual. Nine-thirty read the clock above the counter. The uncommonly flirtatious Beta had been coming to this place on a daily for the last couple of weeks, always ordering the same thing – coffee, black, with two sugars "to add some sweetness to the bitter taste of life" –, barely missing a chance to fluster the Omega.

Before he turned to prepare his coffee, though, he would go through the usual procedure, greeting him like any other customer – much to the Frenchman's disappointment – and asking him for his wishes. He wouldn't drop his disciplined attitude to his work falter because of a costumer trying to woo him.

"You know you are the only one my heart will ever desire, _mon cher,_" he twittered playfully with a wink. "But in that case, I'll have a coffee, black, with two sugars as usual."

Feeling his face darkening Matthew was glad to turn his back to the man in front of the counter who rested his chin on his hand and leaned closer, observing his every move. He tried to ignore the eyes boring themselves into his back – or somewhere farther south – when the Frenchman spoke up again.

"You know, I've been thinking about that for a while now." Suddenly his voice was more serious and lacked its usual confidence. He waited until the half-Canadian was facing him again, looking at him expectantly. "Would you mind if I took you out to dinner this week?"

Even if he had expected it sooner or later it still took him off guard when the other asked him so blatantly. "No, I don't mind I suppose. When?" He smiled shyly, a pleasantly warm feeling spreading in his chest.

The Beta was visibly relieved at his reply as if he'd been genuinely scared of rejection. Eyes now sparkling with mirth he asked: "You free on Friday, _cheri_?"

"Ehh, I think Friday would be fine."

"Friday it is then. I'll pick you up. Send me a message with your address, all right?"

"Will do." He handed him the steaming beverage, watching him with a smile as he left, the feeling of joy lingering for the rest of the day.

* * *

"No? What do you mean by that?" The American gave the shorter male a dumbstruck look.

Sighing Arthur held his gaze, his arms crossed in front of his chest protectively. The Omega felt visibly uncomfortable in the Alpha's presence. "It means," he spoke patiently, as if talking to a child, "that I have no interest in working for you. Now if you'd please excuse me – "

Before he could squeeze past Alfred and hurry out of the restroom a strong arm caught him around the waist. His body tensed up immediately.

"Hey," Alfred complained, "where are you going? Hear me out first."

And so Arthur settled for listening to the idiot as it was impossible to wrench himself free from his iron grip. All in all, the work didn't even seem that unattractive. Even his knowledge and experience might be of use which would be a nice change after all those intellectually undemanding occupations he'd worked in for the last couple of months. Still he couldn't accept the offer. For once he couldn't return to an area where many people would only recognise him as the "Omega in disguise" and not as the brilliant attorney they had once respected greatly.

Society was blissfully ignorant to its own cruel and unjust way of judging people. Apparently countless criminals going to jail meant nothing when it was initiated by an Omega who dared to break with long since outdated values and take suppressants to pursue his dreams. That he wouldn't tell Alfred, though. It was a far too sensitive subject to him and the other had no right to pry into his private issues.

Secondly, he couldn't exactly trust Alfred Jones. He had brought his company nearly to ruins. Who knew what emotions were masked behind bright smiles and exuberant promises? Such a generous job offer could be as far as he knew a malicious trap to humiliate him further.

"I'll pay you double of your salary right now." The taller man started to sound desperate.

_Dammit. Don't make this any more appealing to me. I can't go back there. _

So he went for scowling and concentrated on his suspicions. "Why are you so adamant on me working for you? If this is some kind of sick plan of yours to mess with me cut it out. I'm not up for it. My situation is complicated enough as it is," he spat, panting heavily, fiery green eyes fixating Alfred's blue ones all the while. "And I certainly don't need some Alpha interfering with my life. Do you really think I am naive enough to fall for that trap? Then you're even stupider than I first thought."

When he finished his little rant and the man before him grew awfully still, Arthur realised he might have committed a grave mistake. The taller blonde's eyes had hardened to icy rounds behind his spectacles, his aura grown eerily cold. Unsure of what to do the Omega eyed the other warily contemplating possible reactions and his own chances to make it to the door without being caught.

"No one," Alfred disrupted his train of thoughts, voice devoid of any warmth or emotion, "_no one_ is talking to me like that. _Especially_ not an Omega. You will apologise _right now_, is that clear?"

Arthur opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Fear had constricted his throat with a cold and unyielding grip. All he could think of was getting away. From here, from the man in front of him. Slowly he registered his feet taking a few shaky steps back until his back was pressed firmly against cool, white bathroom tiles.

"I said apologise." The order now had a more feral, predatory ring to it. The Omega almost flinched, desperately biting back a whimper.

When Alfred moved forward, though, his willpower wilted like flowers under the blazing sun in the desert. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I-" His voice broke halfway through his apology. In the next moment he felt two large, warm hands on his shoulders rubbing them soothingly.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" The Alpha's voice was soft and comforting again. When Arthur's breathing had calmed he pulled away to offer the shorter male a warm smile.

"Look, just think about my offer. I'm not seeking revenge here." He retrieved a small, rectangular card from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. "Contact me."

The green-eyed man took it numbly, slid down the wall and sat there in paralysis watching the other leave. What the bloody hell had just happened?

* * *

Letting your Alpha pride interfere might not have been the wisest idea, Alfred. We'll see, maybe something brings Arthur to his office after all~

Yay for the chapter being longer than the previous ones! :D And I'm actually quite satisfied with it. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. Can't give any predictions when I'm updating again, but hopefully before Connichi next weekend. Anyone reading this going there? XD (as unlikely as it is)

As for side pairings. They won't be given too much spotlight in this. I also don't know if there's going to be Franada in the end or not. Maybe Matt ends up with someone else after all. Either way, it won't be very relevant to the main plot I suppose. If you're not interested in reading that you may skip those parts.

Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter IV - Decision

So yes, Alfred is a very strong Alpha and he isn't used to people talking back to him, let alone insulting him. Arthur, on the other side, doesn't know how to behave like a proper Omega. He doesn't understand his instincts all too well.  
And I know I make Al seem like a nasty bastard right now, but please keep in mind that:  
a) he _is _spoiled and used to get what he wants  
b) he is actually too inexperienced to hold such a powerful position and might not think about the consequences of his actions sometimes. Doesn't mean he's stupid though.  
c) he doesn't _like _Arthur. He pities him and he finds him interesting (even a bit irritating) but he doesn't like him. Yet.  
He'll change throughout the story!

And I noticed FFnet messed with the formatting last chapter. I apologise for that. ;w; Hopefully this time will be better.

Special thanks to: **Random toria, **a **Guest, xBluieLovex, Dreiks, xMatildax, Maria Fremont, innervoice, mochiusagi, ****Q3APo** and **El Tord**

who took the time to comment on the previous chapter. You seriously made my day! Fast updates wouldn't be possible otherwise. I'd probably lose inspiration to write if nobody cared about this fic. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Four – Decision

To say Alfred was an unbearable boss these days was an understatement. Even if his anger was primarily directed at himself and a certain Omega he couldn't help but try and relieve his frustration elsewhere. His patience was short-lived and he would snap at his colleagues for the smallest of vanities. Not even Mattie could brighten his mood.

And all because a certain green-eyed Omega wouldn't leave his mind.

He swivelled around lazily in his chair and let his thoughts wander to his encounter with Arthur a few days back. Regret gnawed at his conscience when thinking about that terrified expression contorting the smaller man's features.

_Idiot! You shouldn't have expected him to act like a typical Omega. _After taking suppressants for such a long timespan Arthur wouldn't know how to behave properly and according to his Nature._ Now you'll probably never see him again. Did you really think that that would get him to work for you? _Groaning he ruffled his hair and glared heatedly against the wall. _But it was_ _necessary, _another voice argued back. He couldn't brush off his own instincts just to suit some badly adjusted Omega. _It was his own fault. _

To his defence, up to this day the Alpha had barely faced anyone who dared as much as speaking up against him. Aside from Ivan, another Alpha who would constantly challenge him back in high school, his own father when he was still alive, and his twin brother there was no one he could think of spontaneously. Hearing those unfounded insults from an Omega's mouth was more than his patience could tolerate. No one defied him so easily.

A knock on the door granted him the much needed distraction from mentally berating himself. But then, every time the phone rang or someone was at the door he got his hopes up that just maybe the Briton might have changed his mind despite Alfred's unspeakable behaviour. Only to have them defeated. Upon his call a blonde girl with big turquoise eyes from the financial department scurried timidly into the room to hand him the final report of the past month. He gave her an unexcited thanks and opened the file with a sigh once he was on his own again.

The day dragged on at an agonisingly slow pace. Minutes felt like hours and Arthur's face still haunted him when most of his employees had already left the office. Outside, the weather seemed to match his own distraught thoughts. A storm had been raging on for hours and hours on end, big rain drops beating angrily against the huge, polished glass windows. Both guilt and fascination tore at his conflicted mind. He felt bad for putting the other into his place so forcefully but the necessity of doing so alone made Arthur an even more intriguing yet irritating individual than he had initially assumed. The man was too stubborn for his own good.

As the sun was about to set behind the dark bank of clouds he couldn't take it any more. He _had_ to do something, anything to get Arthur work for him. The Briton was like a challenge to him he couldn't back down from. So he called Matthew. Alfred remembered him mentioning that _The Pancake Factory_ wasn't the only place Arthur was currently working at. Perhaps he could pull some strings to make him lose one of his other jobs - Matthew would never fire him for Alfred's sake, after all. He had to find out about his other occupations.

His brother picked up at the first ring. "Hey, what's up?" He sounded distracted.

"Hi, Mattie. I'm not bothering you right now, am I?" Just making sure. He took his brother's lack of response as a sign to continue. "Errr," he paused."I actually wanted to ask you something."

At the other end of the line the older one of them narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Fire away. You were never one to beat around the bush. I doesn't suit you."

"It's about Arthur." He was aware that his brother was still mad at him for his outburst and he had grown quite protective of his employee in the last couple of days. "I need to contact him. I shouldn't have used my power on him like that."

Silence. After a few moments of contemplation Matthew spoke up again. "You're right. You shouldn't have done that. He doesn't want to talk to you."

"But –"

"Listen, _Alfred._" The voice grew impatient. "He tore your business card and threw it away the moment he exited the restroom. Just let it go and accept that not everyone willingly dances after your pipe."

"Fine." Alfred pouted. "But don't think I won't find out either way. Will just take longer and worsen my mood."

Sighing Matthew replied. "I know you will. But I'm not helping you making him miserable. He's struggling enough as it is. If you would excuse me now I'm preparing for my date tonight."

At that Alfred scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, right. That pervy Frenchman always lurking around at your café."

"He isn't _lurking _there. He just happens to go there on a regular basis. Unlike other people I know." The tone held a little of a reproach directed at Alfred. Should he notice he pretended not to.

"Whatever. I'll check if you get home tonight. Untarnished, all right?"

"Yes, _Mom_," his twin teased. "Seriously, it's just a dinner, okay? Don't worry too much about me. Bye." With that he hung up and Alfred was sitting there in silence once again. He'd made up his mind, though. He knew he'd already wronged the Omega but if he didn't do this he wouldn't even consider his offer. And Alfred could provide him with work more appropriate for a brilliant mind such as Arthur. It was for the best and sometimes, foul play was the only way of winning. Life was just that twisted and cruel. Even a hero had to bend the laws on occasion.

Flipping through his contacts he dialled a different number. It was of an old friend who still owed him a favour anyway, as far as he could remember.

"Hello?" asked a gruff voice.

"Gilbert? It's Alfred here. I was actually hoping you could do me a small favour." Hopefully the man was still as helpful as he'd been in his memories.

"Alfred? I'm fine and you?" he shot back sarcastically. He laughed though. "Anything for an awesome friend. On one condition."

That eerie laughter send a strange chill down Alfred's spine but he shrugged it off. He knew it well by now. "What is it?" he asked warily, not the mood for any of the albino's games.

"You'll have to go out drinking with me again. Just like the good ol' times in college." He snickered. "I should bring Matthias along as well."

The American groaned inwardly. He should have known the German would demand something along those lines. "All right. How about tomorrow night? In the meantime I want you to find out where a certain Arthur Kirkland lives and works at. He's turned twenty six this year. Was a very successful lawyer once. I'm sure you can gather some information on him."

"Of course. Tomorrow is awesome. Then, I'll call Matthias." The call disconnected and a gleeful smile spread across Alfred's face. _Step one accomplished._

* * *

Francis was punctual. Just as promised Matthew's doorbell rang at seven o'clock that night. The Frenchman was dressed in an elegant suit and carried a large bouquet of deep red roses. The Omega was touched by the simple gesture and made sure to go and fetch a vase for them before leaving.

When they arrived at the restaurant Matthew immediately felt underdressed. He inspected his dark coloured sport jacket along with the lilac shirt he wore underneath and then looked around at the expensive place that the other had picked. Men and women were dressed to their finest, the floor was covered by a thick royal blue carpet and crystal chandeliers hung from the the ceiling, gently illuminating the room. The conversations around them were hushed and polite.

Noticing his self-conscious look Francis leaned in, his stubble gently brushing against his ear. "Don't worry, _mon amour. Tu es très manifique."_

In the course of the evening they talked about everything and nothing. It surprised Matthew how comfortable he was in the other's presence and how easy it was to talk to him.

"So you lived in Canada for a while?" Francis asked after listening to Matthew's tales from his childhood.

"Yeah," he replied, his thoughtful eyes now at a place far, far away. "After our parents' divorce Mom went back to her home town in Ontario and I went with her. Our father always favoured my brother as he was the Alpha who would inherit the company and his place as the family leader. Our mother didn't care about power. She was a much kinder being than father would ever be."

A sad looked crossed the Frenchman's face. The thought of Matthew being passed over by his father made his heart ache. "Why did you come back then?"

It was a question the half-Canadian had asked himself from time to time. He didn't answer right away. "Because of Alfred. He might be an insufferable brat at times but he's still my twin. I missed him and thus I went back. Even if it meant being outshone by him."

* * *

After the incident in the restroom Arthur indulged himself into his work even more so than usual. He took extra shifts seeking the distraction that he desperately needed. He paid the worried glances and warnings of his employers no heed, assuring them that he was fine. He could handle it. As long as he didn't have to think about the encounter with the American Alpha. And his mind would wander back to that day as soon as he was in his small apartment all by himself with no one to talk to.

Only when Crumpet, his petite Scottish Fold kitten, complained about his continued absence he settled his shift plan so he could come home to check on and feed the little fur ball at least twice a day aside from mornings and nights. The cat was the only thing that provided him comfort these days and he was glad to have it around. Disappointing it made his heart ache.

So Arthur laid there, curled up on the couch in his living room, and cradled the lovely little creature to his chest. Some random TV show was filling the room with soft noises. Arthur couldn't care less. His eyes didn't perceive any of the figures tootling across the screen. His mind was far, far away, back in Matthew's cosy little café when Jones had dragged him into the bathroom. For the first time he'd had to experience how weak his body was now, how easily he'd had abided by the Alpha's demands.

Angry tears were stinging in the corner of his eyes. He'd always despised his Nature but even more so he despised the weakness that came with it. It reminded him too much of the way his childhood had come to an end, when his brothers would exclude him from their games all of sudden. Or how he felt when he woke up in that dreary hospital room, the day he lost everything he had worked for. His career. His wealth. His reputation.

Mutely he cried himself to sleep.

.

When he got to work a couple of days later Roderich, the owner of a small music bar, approached him directly upon his arrival. Arthur suspected that something was off but still, he wasn't prepared for the news the other had in store for him. He was led into the small office at the back of the bar, following Roderich's motion to sit down in front of the desk.

"Arthur," he spoke calmly, voice and expression unfathomable, "I've been going through our finances recently and I've come to a very unfortunate decision." Arthur panicked slightly albeit didn't show his distress. _Please don't tell me. _"I am very sorry but I have to tell you that we are no longer in need of your services." Roderich's voice remained awfully professional, as if reading out a standardised letter of cancellation.

Arthur sat there in silence for a while fighting against the lump forming in his throat. "May I ask why all of sudden?" he forced out, trying to sound polite.

The bespectacled man in front him seemed conflicted. "As I have already told you. We've been having less customers than usual for a while now and you are the bartender we have employed most recently." That part at least was true and Arthur grimly acknowledged it. "We simply cannot afford the amount of workforce we are currently paying. I'm sorry." Roderich felt guilty. That part was only a half-truth but the man on the phone had assured him that Arthur already had a new job that he only had to accept. It was better for the bar and probably also better for Arthur. He'd been overworking himself lately and the Austrian wasn't the only one who was under the impression that the Omega has been getting thinner and paler during the past couple of weeks. He had taken far too many night shifts but he'd been too stubborn to listen to any warning voices.

"I wish you the best luck for your future. Your working attitude is remarkable." A last handshake was exchanged and last words of goodbye were spoken before Arthur put on his jacket again and exited the bar. Outside, the icy cold wind was soughing and biting mercilessly into his skin. Defeated, he trudged down the street. He was in no hurry as there was nothing else he could do right now. When spotting another bar, not far from his his home now, he decided he could as well have a drink or two right now. Just to drown his sorrows for one night.

.

Life was even harder for Arthur now. Not wanting to use up the remnants of his savings he cut down his outgoings. It wasn't pretty but he'd faced worse, and so he managed. _Keep calm and carry on, Arthur. _He liked to remind himself of that famous British motto, it comforted him even if he could only distinctly remember anything of his home country. He'd been four years old when his family moved across the Pond.

Only when his other job was cancelled as well – the only one he had beside the one at Matthew's café – he was seriously alarmed. Now his earnings would by no means suffice any longer. Selling some of his expensive pieces of furniture would only help him out temporarily. He needed to find a new job, though luck wasn't exactly on his side these days.

December elapsed fairly uneventfully. Arthur found himself working over the holidays but he didn't mind. There was no reason for him to celebrate after all that had happened in the past year. Matthew stopped by to check on him and Madelaine, one of the cooks who had also stayed behind with him. He begrudgingly gave him the present his idiotic brother had gotten for the Briton and Arthur appreciated the gesture more than he wanted to. He wanted to resent it the way he resented the arrogant Alpha bastard but for some reason he couldn't. It was genuinely cheering him up a little after his life crashing down on him recently.

Matthew treated him for breakfast before the place actually opened. It was Matthew who broke the comfortable silence between them first. "Arthur? Did you make any progress finding work?"

Lowering his gaze onto the table he fiddled a little with the crimson wrapping paper of Alfred's gift, it was dotted with tiny golden stars. Eventually he shook his head in resignation. "No, nothing."

The other blonde sighed. It was obvious he wasn't liking the suggestion he was going to make in the slightest. "Arthur," he began, hesitating. "I know you aren't fond of the idea and frankly, neither am I, but given your current situation maybe you _should_ reconsider Alfred's offer."

Arthur's head shot up, emerald eyes staring at him in bewilderment. Judging by the look Matthew felt as if he had suddenly grown a third arm. "I'm aware the talk with him wasn't pretty and he isn't good at controlling his instincts at times," he went on, ignoring Arthur's snort, "but deep down he isn't a bad person. Believe me."

The green-eyed man averted his gaze again, unsure how to react. "I suppose," he finally spoke with a bitter, humourless laugh on his lips, "I suppose I have no choice on that matter, do I?"

Matthew reached out and took his hand in sympathy, assuring him to keep an eye on his brother's whims.

* * *

And so stood here marvelling at the skyscraper proudly stretching towards the clouds. The morning sun was reflected by the gleaming glass facade. _Jones Consulting Services Inc. _read a glossy sign above the entrance. If the idiot stayed true to his words he'd be working here soon with Jones as his boss. Massive eyebrows knitted together in a scowl at such a grim and gloomy prospect. Taking a last deep breath he stepped into the vast foyer of the building.

* * *

Oh Artie~ Working for Alfie surely won't be that horrible.

I genuinely feel bad about making Arthur suffer so much in this chapter and again on Alfred's behalf (even though he doesn't know that). And as I have mentioned at the beginning, Alfred is a bastard right now but you'll certainly all forgive him later on. *winks*

I had Liechtenstein in mind when describing the girl in Alfred's office. And fem!Canada might as well be a cook at Mattie's café. I don't like Nyotalia, though. And that character will most likely not be mentioned again anyway.  
And yay for the Awesome..eh...I meant "Idiot Trio" XD

I really should get some school work done. And fix my Hungary Cardverse Cosplay. Meeh, someone stepped on my frill at a costume ball in May and it tore a little. D: Nope, that wasn't like four months ago already /D

Aaaand I ought to clean up my room. *looks around* That might be even more overdue than sewing that damn frill on x.X XD I'll try and update until Friday again though before leaving for Kassel. ;3

Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter V - Start Over

Guys you flatter me! I had _never_ expected so much positive response to this fic. Keep it up. You're making me an incredibly happy first time author. That way I feel even more committed to deliver a proper quality. And I'm kinda urged to go back an edit the previous chapters a little. :O I'll do that maybe during autumn break if I find the time. The content will stay the same of course but I'm trying to make it better regarding the language/pace and everything.

And I got it done before Connichi after all! Despite all the stuff I had to do for school. :O I seriously hate teamwork in class. A friend and I waited futilely for our team mates to send us their topics and everything for the presentation. So we had to do everything on our own. ... If there is one thing I absolutely detest it's unreliability. And unpunctuality. In that regard I really live up to the stereotype. XD

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. There's _lots_ of interaction between Alfred and Arthur! ;D

Enjoy~

Special thanks to: **El Tord, Dreiks, xMatildax, .18, catcateightyeight, mochiusagi, xBluieLovex, Wall-flower Hermit, chukaliteluvver, Maria Fremont, Q3APo **and** nekokitten**

for your comments and kind words. THANK YOU SO MUCH QwQ

******Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Five – Start Over

The interior of the building looked painfully familiar. From the marble floor, over the layout to the attire of the employees just arriving at work. It evoked memories buried deeply within him and stacked away securely in a dark and distant corner of Arthur's brain. Gathering his courage and straightening his posture he took confident strides towards the front desk. The receptionist was a kind looking man with chocolate brown hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes. He bore a polite smile and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Mister ...Carriedo," Arthur replied with a brief glance at the man's name tag. "I am here to see Mr Jones."

Mr Carriedo mustered him thoroughly as if deliberating whether the blonde man might have gotten lost and look for another Mr Jones. It wasn't an uncommon name in this country. He stayed polite nonetheless. "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"Do I need one?" He masked his sudden insecurity with a neutral expression and a deadpan voice. "Last time we parted he was very insistent that I come and see him. Just tell him Mr Kirkland wants to talk to him."

Slightly taken aback the Spaniard picked up the phone. From where he was standing Arthur couldn't make out words, though it seemed obvious the other wasn't in the best of his moods. "Ah, well, sorry for bothering you. But a certain Mr Kirkland is here to see you. He told me –" But there he was interrupted by his excited boss. Even Arthur could hear the childish, joyful babbling of the Alpha and he already regretted ever setting a single foot into the blasted company.

An astonished Mr Carriedo directed him to the elevators instructing him to go the very top, turn left after exiting and follow the corridor to the very end. On his way to the Alpha's office an uneasy feeling spread in his stomach, his palms turned sweaty and he suddenly felt the urge to flee and hole up somewhere. Somewhere safe. Where he didn't have to face the taller blonde. Far to quickly a ting signalled him he had reached the top floor where he reluctantly stepped off and followed Mr Carriedo's directions. On the way to Alfred's office he felt like ascending the scaffold. _Alfred F. Jones. Chief Executive Officer_ was written in golden letters on a small, inconspicuous sign on the dreaded door. There was no turning back now.

_Pull yourself together. You are not afraid of him. _

And then he knocked. Inside a chair was pushed back and muted footsteps approached the door while Arthur desperately tried to tame his hammering heart. He dried his hands on his trousers only to have them dampen again. In the next moment the door flew open revealing a grinning American who appeared to be bubbling with childish excitement. "Ar– Mr Kirkland," he corrected himself, he was a professional after all. "Come in. Let me take your coat."

Arthur complied mutely. His head was spinning, the confusion clearly written on his face. Courteously the Alpha worked his warm woollen jacket off and placed it on a coat hanger in the corner, his touch still lingering. Why was he acting so nice all of sudden?

_Surely just a farce to win me over. _For some unfathomable reason the American seemed to be determined, downright obsessed even, to get him to work for him. Arthur had every right to be suspicious. Their shared history wasn't the prettiest and after their "reunion" he'd sworn to avoid him like a contagious disease.

They shook hands and greeted each other formally. "Take a seat," Alfred said, his initial exuberance fading to a more paced and business-like manner. Again Arthur complied.

"So, how are you this morning?" the Alpha asked conversationally flashing him a bright smile, hoping to alleviate the other's anxiety. "Hope the journey here wasn't too much of a trouble?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Arthur didn't know what else to say. He saw no point in complaining about the atrocious morning traffic or mentioning his general uneasiness being in this part of the city as he was inclined on staying incognito or explaining how walking down that hallway had felt like facing his hangman.

"I reckon you made up your mind then?" The other sounded curious, though he didn't miss the underlying tone of triumph and glee.

_Don't think I am here out of my own free will, self-righteous prick._ "Let's say the cause of me reconsidering your offer was a chain of very unfortunate events," he retorted curtly, fed up with Alfred's haughty attitude.

The brusque remark didn't seem to bother Alfred in the slightest. A victorious smile was tugging at his lips, cerulean eyes sparkling as they observed the Omega before them. "Unfortunate events?" He couldn't help asking.

"I don't see where my private life is any of your concern." Arthur's mood was darkening by the minute. His earlier nervousness, though, had dissipated almost completely.

The American seemed amused. "Feisty, aren't we?" Ignoring the exasperated look he went on. "Anyway, let's get to business then."

They went over the details of the employment contract, Arthur's working hours, his tasks and the basic rules in the company. He'd start at nine in the morning and leave at five in the afternoon. All employees were obligated to take a break around noon. His tasks included assisting Alfred with his mail, sorting all incoming messages according to urgency and importance, answering the phone and help him manage his schedule. Alfred could also consult him on juristic manners. However, the Alpha's orders were to follow without hesitation, something that would probably turn out a little difficult to realise for the shorter blonde. His distaste for rules was commonly known albeit ironic.

He was earning triple of the money he'd made working in three jobs at once a couple of weeks ago. Even twice the amount had already sounded appealing despite bearing with the nuisance of having to work with the annoying American. As long as the Alpha stayed tame like this, though, he figured that he could live with the inconvenience. Their new arrangement was sort of an unspoken start over, undamaged by past encounters. Well, almost undamaged. Arthur still kept cautious in Alfred's presence and Alfred was still fascinated by Arthur's uncommon behaviour, and a tiny bit bitter being defeated by an Omega. But all in all they had started over. Or at least it seemed like one.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr Kirkland. At eight, then I can give you instructions on your first day."

Arthur nodded. "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow." He shook Alfred's hand again and slowly turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr Kirkland?"

He stopped. "Yes?"

"You shouldn't be wearing a suit. Omegas look funny like that. On a special occasion it's acceptable. But at work it's uncommon." Arthur might possess the build of a Beta but people would flash him strange looks nonetheless.

"Pardon?" Upon Alfred's remark the Omega narrowed his eyes. "You're saying I look _funny_?" _Smug Alpha bastard. _He seriously deserved a punch in the face but Arthur caught himself in the last moment. Any human being blessed even with a slightest bit of common sense knew that punching your knew boss was a stupid idea. As tempting as it was.

"I didn't –"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr Jones. Good day."

* * *

After their meeting of the previous day Arthur was much more at ease when walking through the polished glass doors. Now after pondering on his new situation for a while, perhaps it wasn't the absolute worst scenario in the grand scheme of things that could have happened to him. Even if he hadn't lost two of his three jobs in the past weeks. He earned more and had a much more regular working schedule.

However, he refused to let Alfred know any of this. He still didn't like the Alpha, no matter how smoothly the meeting had gone the previous day. His suspicions hadn't ceased.

"Mr Kirkland." speaking of the devil an enthusiastic voice behind him boomed. Turning around he spotted his new boss bustling through the entrance doors, in his hands a steaming coffee and a paper bag looking suspiciously like McDonald's.

_At eight in the morning the git is already munching burgers. _Arthur disguised his obvious disdain with a polite smile and greeted him softly. "Good morning, Mr Jones."

"G'morning. Ready to get started?" Simply judging by Alfred's bright and innocent grin one would probably never expect him to lead an entire company. It was a position usually achieved at a far more experienced aged, when hair was starting to grey and smiles had faded to permanent frowns.

_Actually a nice change, _Arthur thought before shaking it off. _No, I didn't have a friendly thought about him now, did I? _He just nodded at Alfred's question, not saying anything as the other led him to the elevators.

They stopped a floor beneath the top where Arthur's office would be located. He took a seat at his assigned desk and Alfred sat down beside him – too close for Arthur's liking – to introduce him to all the basics he needed to know about the company. Although the Brit could follow easily his concentration would falter every so often when the other leaned closer or accidentally touched him, the memories of the scene at Matthew's café still vivid.

The work was nothing he couldn't handle. Despite his inexperience in this field Arthur felt more comfortable in an office. Forcing any thoughts of his old life back into a dark corner of his conscience he was soon well-versed in skimming mails or getting rid of dubious callers.

Alfred would check on him between boring appointments and nasty paperwork. By the end of the first day Arthur felt like some fussed over child but he kept quiet about it. In this early state of his employment Alfred was genuinely worried about him yet happy to have captur– gotten him on board at last.

* * *

Arthur soon exceeded his colleagues. He might be Alfred's only personal secretary slash assistant but compared to employees with similar tasks he worked faster and more efficiently. He even ventured as far as correcting his boss from time to time and it irked him. Alfred should be grateful for finding such a useful assistant as he unburdened him from a part of his stress but it _irked him. _

He would saddle him with more work only to have him get it done even faster. A scowl seemed to be plastered on his face constantly yet he never complained. Alfred was observing the Brit from afar, through the glass window of the office he was situated in. He was typing furiously on the keyboard without showing any sign of exhaustion or fatigue. The initial glee had vanished and now that frustration was bubbling within him, he admitted to himself that one reason for getting Arthur to work here was the wish to repair his own ego, damaged by none other than Arthur himself.

_He _was in charge now and yet the stubborn Omega refused him the joy of his own triumph. His victory. Why wouldn't he just break? Why couldn't he just tell him that the workload was too much for him? He worked more each day than some of the secretaries did in two or three days' time.

Swallowing an angry growl Alfred returned to his own office. There he plopped down in his chair, futilely trying to knead an upcoming headache away.

Where had his good intentions gone?

.

Arthur's shoulders slumped and he rubbed his eyes tiredly when Alfred finally left. He had watched the Alpha standing there from the corner of his eye. Whatever the other was plotting he would _not _let him succeed. If Alfred only employed him for his own amusement he had clearly picked the wrong Omega.

For Arthur had learned to be stronger than that. He had fought himself, his own Nature, from his early teens on and then had struggled after his ultimate downfall.

Had he really fallen for such a perfidious trap? Was he here for revenge after all? Despite Alfred's promise? He'd been given a vast array of tasks, from true challenges to plainly mindless ones. All had one thing in common, though. They took more time than his tight schedule would actually grant him and he barely let himself take any breaks.

At the end of the day he would arrive at his apartment completely worn out and ready to sleep. For a brief moment he would wonder just how long he could carry on like this.

.

Fed up at last Arthur decided something. Since his contract did not give any precise information on the amount of work he had to tackle during his working hours he perused the old law books he had kept. He hadn't been able to throw them out, so they were neatly stacked away in a packing case hidden in the cellar between cobwebs and dust.

It stung, indulging himself once again in his old passion, but it had to be done. Or else he would loose it these days. Refusing to sound weak when approaching Alfred about this he went about it like a professional.

Thus he was well-prepared when standing in front Alfred's door. That dreaded door he had feared when first coming here. Now his knock was determined, furious almost.

"Come in," Alfred called, voice as cheerful and easy-going as usual.

_I'm so going to wipe that stupid grin off your face, Jones. _Arthur entered without hesitation and approached his boss directly. The folder he was carrying was fully supporting his point.

"Mr Jones, this cannot go on like this," he said in a confident but deadpan tone. No polite nothings were exchanged and Alfred was slightly taken aback by his secretary's bluntness. A thick folder was set down in front of him and he gave the Omega a questioning look.

"May I ask what that is?" He still wasn't entirely sure what Arthur was on about.

"You could read through it but I suppose it's sufficient if I'm outlining the basics for you. We're not in a courthouse here, after all," Arthur explained. Before Alfred could reply he continued, fully in his element now. "If you have not realised it already you've been assigning me an insane amount of workload and you're violating – "

"Woah woah woah," Alfred interjected. "Slow down, will you, Arthur?"

"As I was say – "

"No, listen." The Alpha's voice was softer now, caring somewhat. "You don't need to cite any laws. If I treated you wrongly you could have just _said _so, you know? In this early stage of your job I was testing ya. You were always done with everything so quickly, I guess I wanted to test your limits. If anything becomes too much, tell me, okay?" That was the neatest explanation he could come up with. Arthur didn't need to know that all Alfred wanted was to see him break, admit his inferiority, his weakness.

Arthur was unsure what to say. Did he get himself worked up over nothing? No, despite his words the Alpha _had _done it on purpose. To test his limits he said? He snorted. "Tell me, Jones," he retorted. "Why is it, that I do not entirely believe you?"

Sensing Arthur's suspicions were only vague, based on their mutual resentment in the past, he kept his mask still. "I don't know where you get your ideas but I can tell you that I didn't over-strain you intentionally. Your working attitude fascinated me but I didn't want to ask too much of you."

"Bollocks," the Briton barked, his anger not solely directed at Alfred, though. Why couldn't he ever contain his emotions? "I don't know what I did to you despite doing my bloody job that one time. Can't you see I have suffered enough already? You don't have to rub salt into my wounds, all right?"

"Enough," Alfred snapped, barely able to control his raging instincts. He may have wanted the other to break, but not this way. It was far too easy to force an Omega into submission like that. This time he wanted _Arthur _to admit his defeat. "I realise I have treated you unfairly. I'll see to it and will accord you new tasks shortly. You are dismissed."

Unable to think of a smart comeback Arthur quietly took the folder and left the room, mumbling a reluctant "thank you" on his way out.

As the door clicked shut Alfred felt the urge to punch something. Hard. He'd gotten what he wanted, kind of at least, and still he wasn't able to enjoy it.

* * *

It's my birthday tomorrow!

Review? ^.^


	7. Chapter VI - An Unexpected Turn

Admittedly, I had no clue at first what to do with this chapter but somehow I pieced it together. I know exactly what's going to happen in the next ones but this...oh well, hope you enjoy it anyway! So sorry that it took so long D:

By the way, Connichi was AWESOME! *w* It's always been one of my favourite cons and it still is. Saturday was a little rainy but it was bearable I suppose, especially with a comfortable cosplay (Amy from Doctor Who). We also took part in a DW/500 Miles music video. :D

And Sunday was nice and sunny at least and we could take some pictures in our APH Cardverse costumes. As always we met lots of great people, had fun, spent too much money, ate sushi etc. I was curious about the parade for Kassel's 1100th anniversary though. They even encouraged cosplayers to participate and we thought it would pass by the city hall where the con's taking place but apparently it didn't :O Or we missed it. Oh well.. XD

And next week is going to be HELL D: Preparations for our finals. And our history teacher is crazy =w= We can study like ALL facts and dates from 1789 to 1914 within that one week...and write an Abitur exam in all our main subjects, as an exercise...

Sorry, I won't bother you with my rambling any longer. Just needed to whine a little /D Thanks to everyone who read/followed/faved this. Never even dreamed of so much support! And special thanks to :

**chibi-unicorn-girl, Elizaveta Hedervary, Wall-flower Hermit, Dreiks, Peteeter, innervoice, avidreader, khaji-da lover, BishieHunterReno, Maria Fremont, alguien22792, xBluieLovex, Awesome Empress, Q3APo, mochiusagi, Francislovesyaoi, El Tord, ShadowNightRose18, TheBlueQueen, **two **Guests, 01blackcat02 **and another **Guest**

for the reviews, kind words and birthday wishes! You truly are the best!

******Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Six – An Unexpected Turn

"How's the search for a mate going, hun?"

If there was was something that didn't surprise Alfred any more it was his mother's bluntness. No conventional nothings were exchanged after a brief "Hi, Mom" and "Hello, Alfred". No, she went straight to the point.

Groaning inwardly the Alpha forced himself to stay polite. "Mom, there is nothing going on between me and anyone at the moment. With the company I can barely find the time to catch some sleep." He knew, however, what his mother thought of his career-oriented mindset and he mentally prepared himself for a sermon that was surely about to come after his reply.

He was also aware that his mother was known for spontaneous actions. Her answer, though, even excelled his wildest expectations by far. "Darling, I know you'll probably dislike the news but I signed you up at a dating agency."

The words took some moments to sink in. "You did _what_?" Surely his mother was joking. She _had to be_ joking. Quickly checking his calendar he ensured he hadn't missed April Fool's Day. "You can't do that without my consent."

"You'd be surprised. There is no need for the future member to sign or even be present for the registration." His mother's deadpan words hit him like a truck. The _last_ thing that he needed right now was yet another burden to carry. Not that he'd told anyone but mating and settling down was one of the things he had completely crossed out from his agenda. Why risk losing the little freedom he had left next to dragging a financially stricken company out of a nasty crisis?

"You could have at least asked me beforehand," he grumbled, mood worsening by the minute.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm coming over soon to take you to the first interview. I picked one of the most highly recommended agencies in New York." Though nothing his mother would tell him about whatever dreadful agency she'd come up with made the notion any less grim and defeating.

"That doesn't rouse my interest in dating at all."

"Just give it a try, would you?"

"Why does it matter so much? Name me one good reason why I should shoulder another weight above everything else? My job is stressful enough as it is." He'd had enough of his thick-headed mother. She'd never cared as much for him as she did for Matthew so why bothering him all of sudden?

Knowing her stubborn son she was well-prepared and knew where to strike. "You know that unmated Alphas or Omegas at your age already aren't well-perceived in our society. The older you grow the more it will damage your reputation and suitable Omegas are increasingly harder to find as years pass."

There was nothing he could retort to this. He knew exactly that this was but the crude and bitter truth and his mother knew exactly that he couldn't say that he didn't care and he cursed her for that.

"All right." As cruel as it was he knew he had no choice but accepting his fate. There was no point in arguing with his mother. She would win. She always did. Perhaps he could find someone as pragmatic as he was himself, a partner more than a mate. "I'll take a look at it."

A victorious grin that didn't go unnoticed spread over her features. It was noticeable in her gleeful tone. "I'll fly over next week. Bye, bye, sweetie. And tell Mattie I said hi."

"Will do. Bye." And the line disconnected.

For the second time of the day he felt the need to punch something.

.

When he met up with Matthew for lunch he'd lost his appetite once and for all. Absently he pecked at his food. First, Arthur had reproached him with his own horrid behaviour and on top of that his mother had broken the most dreadful news imaginable to him. What, for heaven's sake, had he done to deserve such a sickening punishment?

Before that vicious, treacherous voice in his head could reprimand him again about his misdemeanour his brother interjected. "What's bothering you?" Genuine worry shone in violet eyes. "You haven't even touched your meal yet."

Alfred stared at his plate for a moment where his burger was still arranged neatly and invitingly, like on a huge, glossy advertising poster. Only the fries were holed by his persistently picking fork. Furiously he began to tell him of their mother's actions. He carefully left his earlier argument with Arthur out of his tales, knowing his brother still watched over the British Omega like a hawk, even more so when he had quit his job at _The Pancake Factory. _

To Alfred's astonishment Matthew didn't look all that surprised or exasperated, a tiny amount of relief even tainting his expression of empathy. He let the Alpha rant about the unjustness of it all, how she couldn't do that to him and how she'd always picked on him even when the two boys were still in their diapers, but his reaction certainly wasn't the desired or expected one.

"Alfred, perhaps she isn't even wrong." Sensing the protests that were forming in his brother's throat he quickly and efficiently cut them off. "Now listen, I know of your reluctance regarding mating or marriage. But she's right. Do you really want to become the favourite subject of those filthy boulevard magazines?"

Childishly puffing his cheeks Alfred refused to let him know of his silent acknowledgement. "Since when do they write about managers? I'm not a Hollywood star involved in dirty drug excesses."

Matthew remained determined. "Eventually they _will. _Because despite you're not the typical celebrity, a famous and unmated Alpha is still a real gift for those scavengers."

"I don't care." Insecurity was well-hidden behind a stubborn and confident tone, though it wasn't enough to fool Matthew.

"You _do _care. If not about what people are saying it's about your own career. _Furthermore –" _the other stressed, "a recent study proved the negative effects on an Alpha's or Omega's health and personality if they're spending too many years of their life unmated. Alpha's may become overly aggressive if their primal needs aren't satisfied. I'm not saying that that applies to everyone but as long as there is a chance I feel obligated to protect you from that. Understood?"

Well, _that _was unexpected. It took him some time to process the given information, not only the impending problems connected with his family's plans for him to settle down with someone but also the underlying meaning of his brother's well-prepared argumentation. "Are you...are you implying that you _knew_? What Mom's been doing I mean." He couldn't hide the sound of betrayal in his question. And there he had hoped to seek comfort and understanding with his twin brother, his constant ally, the one he shared everything with from the very beginning of his life. But then again the other had always had strong ties with their mother that he would never possess.

"Yes, Al, exactly. I even encouraged it," he admitted. "Don't give me that look now. We were worried about you. The insane amount of time you've been spending in office, the sudden mood swings lately, the lack of appetite –" he paused to direct a meaningful look at Alfred's plate. "Your current lifestyle is anything but healthy."

Alfred felt miserable now, but also an uncontrollable fury started to burn in his veins. Earlier he had kept reassuring himself that there was indeed no way of his day getting any worse but karma seemed to be urged to once again demonstrate its disdain towards him. "There are plenty of unmated Alphas at my age. And how might a mate even help improve my situation? Why won't you grant me the little freedom remaining next to my job?"

"And who, pray tell, is that?" He completely ignored the second part of Alfred's reply.

"What about Gil? Or Sadiq? He's even in the same business as I am," he shot back, rage growing.

Immune to his brother's Alpha powers Matthew kept his cool, continuing in a smooth and deadpan voice. "And Gilbert is a prime example for a recommendable lifestyle? With his exorbitant consumption of alcohol and his involvement in illegal businesses? I know you were friends at college but _grow up_." The half-Canadian knew he'd struck a nerve with that remark but it was too late to take his words back.

"You know what? I'm fed up with you two bossing me around. I'm twenty four years old and last time I checked that means all grown up." Without so much as looking at his brother – or his lunch – he got up and stalked out of the restaurant, the cool air outside momentarily piercing his heated skin.

* * *

In the following days he ignored any incoming calls by either his mother or his twin brother. He could barely recall the last time he had fought with the timid, purple-eyed Omega and usually it was for the sake of protecting Matthew.

However, if there was one noticeable, positive change in Alfred it was his strangely paced and patient behaviour. He'd secretly sworn to show his conspiring family that he was perfectly capable of controlling his Nature without the gentle traits of an Omega complementing him. It evoked pleasant surprise yet also suspicions among his staff.

While some were simply grateful about his suddenly bearable attitude others rumoured as to what could possibly tame their boss. Arthur who had vowed to stay out of the ridiculous whispering concentrated on his work and paid the gossiping women in his office no heed.

To his horror, though, one day he was approached by one of the tattlers. A light orange flower adorned her curly, dark blonde hair and a mischievous glint shone in big green eyes.

"Arthur," she chirped in a sing-sang voice. "Without meaning to offend you, is there anything going on between you and Mr Jones?" Well, that was straightforward.

Arthur choked on his tea and stared at the woman in utter disbelief. He didn't even know her by name and there she presumed to have the right to inquire about his private life. And more importantly, _what on earth_ had even led her to such preposterous assumptions? _Him_ and that thick-headed Alpha idiot? That's what all the gossip of the past days was about? He could hardly believe it.

"Excuse me?" Mentally counting to ten he struggled to gain control over his nasty temper. "I have no clue what gave you the idea but I can assure you that your assumptions are completely false. And it's `Mr Kirkland´ to you," he bit out mechanically. Not knowing for how long he could maintain his composure he excused himself and swiftly dashed out the door. He definitely needed some fresh air.

.

To prevent another of these humiliating rumours he made sure to avoid any contact with Jones as much as possible. Of course his job didn't allow him to evade him altogether but he refrained from making any unnecessary conversation with him. Earlier after the other had stopped his unjust treatment their relationship had somewhat improved. Arthur would tease him about his unhealthy diet or his dishevelled appearance when he'd once again overslept and Alfred would in turn mock him for his own unruly hair or his stuck up "old man" behaviour.

They weren't on an entirely amicable level but their bickering lacked genuine menace.

Now, after Elizaveta's – as the woman's name had turned out to be – outrageous speculation he only talked to him, or even acknowledged his presence, when absolutely necessary. He even e-mailed him most of the documents he had formerly delivered him in person.

Alfred, in turn, wondered what happened all of sudden when Arthur refused to talk to him unless spoken to directly. He knew it was none of his business and he probably deserved no more from the other after all he had done to him but he hated it. He despised his cold attitude. After Arthur had approached him about his working conditions he had come to the conclusion that breaking him didn't bring him the desired satisfaction, even if it met his initial aim of revenge.

Seeing the other's loneliness and then considering his own he had hoped to befriend him. He knew from their encounter at Mattie's café that there was something alluring about the British blonde. Something that had captured his curiosity. Perhaps it was the fact that he was possibly the only Omega – excluding his mother and his twin – who had ever dared defying him.

With their playful fights he had thought that their relationship had made some progress after all.

Sighing silently he idly spun around in his chair, a habit of his, he realised, that had become awfully frequent.

* * *

Arthur felt extremely nervous at the thought of the news he was about to break to his boss. Suddenly he was reminded of the first time he had entered that room. His fist lingered inches from that dreaded wooden door, hesitating to knock as he tried to gather his courage to talk to Alfred.

_Stop being ridiculous. You're getting worked up over nothing at all. _Taking a deep breath he hammered precisely two times against the dark wood, as always.

_Knock, knock._ He carefully opened the door to peek inside. "Mr Jones? Sorry for interrupting-"

Gemlike, cerulean eyes shot up immediately from whatever paper the American was currently reading. "Mr Kirkland! Come in, you aren't bothering me. In fact I needed a break from this." With a dramatical gesture he motioned towards his desk where files and documents were piling up.

"Thank you." Arthur shuffled shyly towards his boss, taking the seat offered to him. He fidgeted a little in the plush chair and stared down at his hands, unsure how to approach the issue. The soft padding all of sudden wasn't that comfortable any more.

"Look at me." The Alpha's voice was gentle but demanding. "Why did you come to see me?"

Involuntarily his head jerked up and green met blue. The Omega firmly held Alfred's intense stare. "Well, I just wanted to inform you that I most likely won't be able to make it to work next week." His voice lacked confidence by the end of the sentence and finally he averted his eyes. Anything concerning his Nature had always made him feel small and weak.

Under the examining gaze Arthur felt his cheeks redden slightly. From the corner of his eye he could make out the other's clueless expression until understanding slowly dawned upon him. "Oh, _oh_. You're going into–"

"Yes, yes! No need to say it out loud." The Omega's face was on fire now.

Unimpressed by the other's reaction Alfred went on. "You're going into heat, huh? You'll need to hand in an attestation by your doctor then. There's no need to be ashamed. It's a very natural thing."

At that the Brit quickly tried to regain his composure and scowled, the blush, however, still prominent. "I am aware and still, it's uncomfortable to me to talk about it openly." With a mute sigh he let his shoulders slump a little, blank eyes fixed a non-existent point on the mahagony table. He was tired. No words described his resentment, his _disgust_, towards the torturous ordeal he underwent four times a year.

The sight of Arthur lacking his usual fire evoked a strange heaviness within Alfred and it grew even more pressing when he realised what exactly he'd been aiming at only a couple of days ago. Had he really wanted his former opponent to break and admit defeat to him, succumbing to Alfred's power?

Seeing the shorter blonde slumped like this made his chest ache. This wasn't the person who intrigued him, who challenged him, who irked him beyond belief. The miserable man in front of him was too unlike Arthur.

"_Arthur_," the Alpha tested the sound of the name on his tongue. He'd used it before but never in this context. Not in such a personal conversation. "I know you aren't very fond of your Nature. But please don't be ashamed of yourself. We haven't met on the best terms imaginable but it would hurt anyone with a heart seeing you hating what you are."

"As if _you _knew what you're talking about. You'll never know. You'll never have to experience it. You have the chance to do everything I ever aspired and worked for." The fire in his eyes had very much returned but his expression was contorted in pain. "So don't you _dare _lecturing me about resenting what keeps me from pursuing my dreams." He was prepared for the scene in the restroom repeating itself and yet he couldn't care less. With the hormons of his pre-heat already coursing through his body there was no way he could tame his emotions at the moment.

He was prepared to be put in his position by force, sensing the other's disdain of his kind words being brushed off so blatantly. But instead he felt no force or aggression in the warm hand landing on his shoulder. Looking up hesitantly he was greeted by a warm and gentle look.

"Sorry– " he began but he was cut off immediately by the Alpha.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know anything about you or what you've been going through. But you should know that Omegas aren't the only ones who are pressured by society or their parents or the general public." Sighing inwardly the the unspoken question in the Omega's eyes he continued. "My mother is dead-set on getting me hooked up with someone. It's not even funny." He emitted a humourless laugh. "I've been ignoring her calls for days now."

"Oh?" Suddenly intrigued Arthur couldn't help asking. "Why is that?"

"Apparently it's unbecoming of an Alpha of my status to remain unmated for long. It would damage both my family's and the company's reputation." He shook his head incredulously. Why was he telling him that? "Too bad I never planned on marrying and settling down."

"I'm sorry to hear that." At loss for anything better to say he averted his gaze, looking out of the window.

"Don't be." The smile had returned to his features. "But know that you aren't the only one who is troubled by his Nature sometimes."

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Arthur spoke up again. "I'll see you in a week again, then." He extended his hand for Alfred to take, giving him an unreadable look.

"Yes, good-bye then. And remember sending me an attestation."

When Arthur exited the building that day he still couldn't believe that he'd honestly had a decent, _private_ conversation with the American Alpha. Sensing that thinking about it too much would only give him a headache he did his best to push it at the back of his mind before heading to the nearest Subway station.

* * *

Hope the chapter was worth the wait. :O I hope I won't be too busy next week so I can update sooner next time. :3

Tell me what you think. :)


	8. Chapter VII - Issues

Yay faster update because the preparations are much more relaxed than I expected XD Haha. Though I'm wondering why my history teacher gave us sources to analyse about a topic we're talking about in class at the moment. Would make more sense to recap something like Napoleon or 1848 which we talked about months ago :O And generally, it doesn't make sense to do this so early. :O Hardly anyone has begun to study yet. Our exams are in January. owo

Lol, by the way I'm very pleased with the outcome of the elections :D With all the hate tweets the CDU got from my followers on twitter I'm feeling kinda obligated to stress my support. :O Honestly we're doing better than most of Europe. Germans really tend to whine and complain about everything. orz. And I really hate it when people are judging you because of your political opinion. ;;

Guess this AN at the beginning has become some sort of diary of mine lol. XD Feel free to skip!

Just as always, a special thanks goes to those AWESOME people who left a review:

A **Guest, chibi-unicorn-girl, Q3APo, Dreiks, El Tord, khaji-da lover, xBluieLovex, uskoic, Wall-flower Hermit, J-J-ANIME-ROCKS, mochiusagi** and **cheezu**

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Seven – Issues

That night, when Arthur woke up, heavy tremors were shaking his body and he was feeling uncomfortably feverish. Groaning he pressed the pillow down on his head and holed up under his blanket with a silent plea on his lips.

_Please, just let me sleep and forget about this for a few more hours. _

Far too tired to move albeit too aroused to escape back into blessed unconsciousness he remained in a torturous state somewhere in between. His groin was itchy and his hole emitted that warm, sticky substance, _slick_, desperate to be filled, stretched, _stuffed-_

He stifled his whimpers, or wanton cries, he dared not to find out, grabbing whatever he could get a hold of to maintain his sanity. His bed - or _nest, _he reminded himself - was a mess of pillows, blankets and old stuffed animals, anything soft or plush that may or may not provide him comfort during the quarterly recurrent ordeal. They were scented with artificial Alpha pheromones, a vain investment he had made in utter despair after suffering through his first heat cycle in years. The industry boomed, wrapping up useless chemicals in fancy packaging, making false promises to lonely and vulnerable individuals.

The next cry was mingled with an incoherent string of curse words as he thought of that vendor with her fake smile and smooth lies leaving her lips. Why, again, had he fallen for that?

As if on cue another impulse shook his spine before spreading down to every single nerve ending and he'd almost, _almost_ bent down to retrieve that forsaken box hidden in a far corner under his bed. _No, not yet. _He didn't need that just yet.

It only took hours, though, for his resistance to wilt and soon he caught himself getting hold of one of those toys buried deeply in that bloody box.

* * *

"I changed my mind, I'm not going to that damn agency." Alfred was very close to demolishing his office in rage if she didn't drop this rigorous idea this instant. Why anyone of his staff would even transfer her call to him when he explicitly instructed them not to was beyond him. Here, he admitted, he missed Arthur. Not even once during his time at the company had he let him down.

"I'm already on my way to your office to pick you up," she informed him casually, completely ignorant of his objections. "And I already made a deposit for their services."

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes Alfred did his best to remain cool when replying. That was awfully typical of her, always indulging herself in matters that were none of her business, going as far as making rash payments. "I told you. Maybe you should have consulted me beforehand. Not after spending unnecessary sums. It's your own fault. I don't even get why it is even possible to get someone registered at a dating agency without their consent – or knowledge – to begin with."

On that she seemed to ponder for some moments. Alfred welcomed the short silence even if it could mean the calm before the tornado as well. Before she finally spoke up again she let out a weary sigh as if arguing with the same point for the umpteenth time. "You really don't seem to get it, do you? Unlike some people," her voice carrying particular menace at that remark, "the general public still treasures the values our society was built upon. Neither Alphas nor Omegas are meant to spend their lives alone."

"_Mom, _welcome to the 21st century. That way of thinking was even outdated back when you were going to high school." Truth be told, the development of their society wasn't exactly his forte but he knew that the cries for a more liberal system grew louder and louder by day. His generation needed to speak up against an old-fashioned, discriminating opinion that was remaining persistently in the heads of their elders and lawmakers. That way, Omegas were still denied higher education as their "sole purpose lay in securing the continuity of mankind." Alphas, while required for procreation just as much as Omegas, took leading positions in politics and companies while Omegas raised the offspring after giving birth. Although Betas were the most efficient workers Alphas beat them in leadership skills.

Nothing he said would convince her, though. "Darling, I know this isn't easy for you. I wish I could have kept you from tasting such rebellious ideas. But one day you will see that keeping things the way they are will benefit everyone." Unbeknownst to him his mother had also suffered under society's restrictions.

"If you say so," Alfred snorted. "But I'm still not going to that stupid interview. I don't have the time to take the day off." With that he hung up and pushed the phone away from him. He could still take care of the treacherous employee later that day.

After the conversation he found himself unable to concentrate on his work again. Thinking back he recalled the underlying sadness in his mother's voice as she had desperately tried to convince him of the righteousness of the current social order. He suddenly wondered if there was some story, some truth that she hid from him. Maybe she had suffered just like Arthur before painfully accepting her position in life. He wondered if Arthur's defiant attitude would diminish some day as well.

* * *

A frustrated cry erupted Arthur's throat as he finished. Again. For the eighth time that day if he'd counted correctly. Though it wasn't enough and it would never be. Tears stung in the corner of his eyes, he tended to be awfully emotional during these periods. No toy and no miraculous chemicals could ever provide him with what he so desperately needed, what he _craved_ like the air to breathe. As much as he hated to admit it he felt like a fish in the desert. He needed someone to hold him, to cuddle up to after finishing, a warm weight on top of him and strong arms enveloping him and most importantly he needed someone who was able to _knot_ inside him.

For a brief second an image of a set of familiar blue eyes with familiar blonde hair on top flashed through his mind but before could realise – or freeze in shock at – what he had just thought it was already gone. Disappeared into the haze.

But it wouldn't leave him alone. Alfred's face would re-appear several more times over the week and each time it would last longer and manifest itself more clearly. He would dream about the Alpha doing all those things that he craved, he would silence his desperate pleas for relief and hold him close afterwards.

At some point Arthur couldn't even bring himself to be ashamed of those fantasies any more. He didn't care in the slightest.

Only on Friday - his peak lay three days in the past already - when his urgent needs slowly dissipated and the afterglow of his most recent orgasm ebbed away he came to his senses. Horror and utter mortification were holding him in an iron grip. He couldn't believe what had happened during that past few days. How could he have let his mind run away like that? And how for heavens sake was he to face his employer ever again?

Yes, Alfred was the only Alpha he was relatively close to – or rather, that he came in contact to on a regular basis – so fantasies about him were to be expected when the brute force of instincts took over his mind and sure, the other would never know but _nevertheless_, he knew he couldn't ever look him in the eyes again.

A bit shakily he got to his feet, slowly making his way to the bathroom. Despite not wanting to know how he looked like he still risked a peek in the mirror. His hair was even messier than usual, sticky with sweat and slightly greasy from yielding personal hygiene to primal needs. His face was still a bit flushed.

Overall he felt completely wrung out. His heat always demonstrated him how utterly lonely he felt after all. While he managed quite well without a mate the majority of the year his heats were the only periods he could hardly face alone. He was defenceless and vulnerable and needy and he couldn't help it.

Before he got wrapped up in hormone-based, over-emotional thoughts he stepped into the shower and washed thoroughly.

* * *

If there was one thing, Alfred F. Jones couldn't stand it was boredom. As much as he hated his stressful position sometimes it would never be as abhorrent as little to do he swiveled around in his chair staring into space. Normally he would end up one floor below and bother his new employee but said one was absent still.

What the other was probably doing right now? No, wrong question. He certainly shouldn't think about _that_. Shaking off the graphic image he sought distraction elsewhere. Perhaps he could find some work to do. Or he could grab something to eat. Sounded even better in Alfred's ears.

On his way out, his thoughts wandered to Matthew whom he still hadn't spoken to since their argument. He barely ever fought with his twin brother and the other constituted a such consistent, unshakable pillar in his life that he hadn't even noticed just how important he was to him. Of course, he'd always played a crucial role in his life but only now that he was gone, he noticed just how much it upset him.

Finally he had found an occupation for the uneventful afternoon. He'd visit him at the café, get a pancake, patch things up and everything would be just dandy. Fine like it always was.

Arriving at _The Pancake Factory_ he was told, though, that his dear brother wasn't there. No, he had taken the whole day off to spend it with his new boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? Why wasn't I informed?" Alfred barked, exasperated at the news. He was now the oldest Alpha in the family, so someone had to inform him when his Omega brother had a lover.

The waitress in front of him shivered, sensing his fury, and shifted into a more guarded position. She had seen the Alpha plenty of times and was decidedly not comfortable in his presence. There was something about him setting her off. The lack of pace perhaps?

"I don't know," she uttered shyly, averting her eyes.

"All right," Alfred replied, pensive, calmer now seeing that he wouldn't gather much more information from the timid waitress. "Thanks for telling me though." He forced out a smile before turning to leave.

He went back outside, not knowing where he was wandering exactly, too many things on his mind at once. His fight with Mattie, his brother's new lover, and also his annoying mother who had seriously dared to show up after her phone call. She had literally dragged him by his ear to that blasted agency where he was to note down his character traits, hobbies, likes and dislikes and so on.

Later on upon prompting why she was even let into the building without anyone calling him Heracles, the other receptionist besides Antonio had only shrugged, apparently clueless what he was talking about. He assumed that the Greek had fallen asleep on duty, _again, _and found it hard to contain his anger. Despite his impulsiveness, however, he found it hard to fire people, once he had gotten to know them.

To strangers he could be cold and manipulative, even violent if it was necessary but never to his friends or closer acquaintances. As long as his authority was respected he kept his bright, carefree and cheerful attitude. He was a hero after all!

Unwrapping the burger he had gotten on the way he plopped himself down on a bench in the nearby park he'd ended up in.

* * *

Arthur arrived early the next Monday he got to work. His attire gave away no sign of his cycle ever happening, hair brushed, shirt ironed crisply and his frown – or scowl – as prominent as ever. He was already typing away on his computer, uttering furious incoherent curses as he faced the mess his incompetent co-workers had left in his absence.

How he hated anyone interfering with his work. It could only result in chaos and disaster. He nipped on his water, as the company still seemed to lack tea and never would he sink low enough to even touch that stinking, disgusting beverage people called coffee, and went back to sorting files and messages of the past week.

Far too absorbed in his work he didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind him, until –

"Morning, Artie~" Two large hands fell heavily down on his shoulders.

"Bloody hell," screeched Arthur, jumping out of his seat. He swore his heart just stopped momentarily. Regaining his composure he turned around slowly to glare daggers at his annoying boss. He was about to chide him extensively but when his gaze met those seas of blue a very unfortunate image flicked through his mind.

Without saying anything he turned around again and replied impassively. "I'd appreciate you to refer me as Mr Kirkland. Thank you."

Alfred, however, just watched his reaction in bemusement, taking a bite from an overpriced croissant he had just bought at the street corner after waking up late. He chuckled. "Nice to see you, too." The remark held no bite though.

They fell silent and Arthur, still aware of Alfred's presence, couldn't help but feeling awkward with blue eyes still piercing right through his back. Why was the other still here if he didn't give him any tasks or instructions? His position was tense and rigid, his movements mechanical.

After three minutes of silence, that frankly felt more like an hour or two, he couldn't take it anymore. "Mr Jones, if there is anything you need me to do, please tell me so." Stealing a quick glance he caught the other gazing at him pensively before flashing him his usual, bright, idiotic smile.

"Nah, just continue with what you were doing before..last week." The short pause was barely noticeable but it was there nonetheless.

Arthur pretended to have missed it, turning around and forcing out a quick "All right then."

Holding his breath he hid his face behind the screen until the Alpha had finally left.

_Relax yourself, _he mentally chided himself. _It's not like he's ever going to know about your nightly fantasies last week. They mean _nothing.

Yes, nothing at all indeed.

The day continued quite uneventfully. No unpleasant surprises, hassles or interruptions. No nosy colleagues, no annoying Alphas, not even troublesome clients. Arthur could get used to this.

The next couple of days passed in a similar pattern. Alfred would wish him good morning, all smiling and laughing, with a cheerful, boisterous voice so loud that every late riser would probably wish him a slow and painful death. Just like Michelle, an accountant situated in an office on the same floor and visiting Elizaveta quite frequently, who would never understand how any human being could "thrive with such an amount of energy so early in the morning."

Arthur didn't mind though. Not even on weekends he could stay in bed longer than eight o'clock, and apart from that he had learned to ignore the Alpha quite effectively. He had pushed the memories of his most recent heat at the back of his mind and he needed no reminder of the graphic images involving his boss.

But knowing his luck he should've known better than to trust in the momentary peace. Unbeknownst to him a certain American was anything but happy with the ignorance that he'd been receiving. After their private conversation that now already lay two weeks back he had thought to have finally crossed a threshold towards the Briton.

All of sudden, however, their relationship had become as distant as always again for no explicable reason. While they hadn't been friends the other had at least _talked _to him, even instigated a chat himself at times. It might have been more for the sake of scolding him playfully about his greasy diet, his sometimes unruly attire when he was running late – like today but the other hadn't even given him so much as a disproving glance –, or his tendencies for childish behaviour like pouting, pulling pranks on his employees or calling people by ridiculous nicknames. But he didn't care. Anything short of complete ignorance was fine with him.

None of his obnoxious traits seemed to spark an emotion in his secretary any more, though.

That day, when Arthur left his office at five pm sharp Alfred was lurking just around the corner in the hallway, only to sneak in the elevator behind him. _Got'cha! _He smiled gleefully, mentally applauding himself.

The Omega remained unimpressed, pointedly fixing some point ahead of him. But then, the Alpha hit a button to halt the elevator, finally, _finally_ causing the other to cast him a wary, questioning look. Other than that he remained calm though, waiting for Alfred to do or say something.

The gazes they exchanged soon evolved into a staring contest, both refusing to speak first.

Arthur lost, eyes flickering down. "Would you be so kind to set this bloody thing in motion again?" He looked back at Alfred expectantly.

"Don't worry, I will. But I needed to talk to you first." The Alpha's tone was firm, not leaving any option of objection.

"And you couldn't wait until we were downstairs or talk to me in the course of the day because –?" He folded his arms in front of his chest protectively, involuntarily taking a small step back. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in this contraption.

Feigning Arthur's defensive reaction had gone by unnoticed Alfred stayed where he was, speaking in a calming voice. "You've been ignoring me, avoiding eye contact, been reluctant to speak to me. Am I making you uncomfortable? I know I'm not the nicest boss sometimes but I have no intention to make my employees unhappy."

Ah, well. What was he going to reply to that? 'I've been avoiding you because I had dirty fantasies about you screwing me' was out of question. "Well, it's not that. It's just–" Bloody hell, that was awkward. "I realised that it's highly unbecoming of an employee and an employer to talk in such a familiar way. I mean all the insults and whatnot that we directed at each other." Hoping the other didn't sense his nervousness when telling such a poorly woven lie, his gaze shifting anxiously to an fro, never quite meeting Alfred's cerulean ones.

Why again did his self-confidence become so short-lived in Alfred's presence? He usually managed quite well despite his inferiority as an Omega.

"There is no need to worry about that," Alfred gently disrupted his troubled mind. "I can tell that you don't mean it. And you should know not to take me so seriously when I call you an old man. I would let you know if I was genuinely offended." Arthur suppressed a shiver at the last remark.

The Briton looked up, a bit at a loss. What was he supposed to reply to that? Now he didn't have an excuse to ignore the other's presence. "O-okay, then," he stuttered, laughing halfheartedly. "That's good to know. I didn't mean to purposefully ignore you either, Mr Jones."

"Alfred. Just Alfred, the office is closed now. We're not at work," he added at the confused look that he was given.

"Okay, Alfred," he repeated. "I suppose you may call me Arthur then. When we're _not_ in office." Putting some extra emphasis on the last part.

"All right, Artie," he chirped, pressing the button to set the elevator back in motion at last, relishing the Omega's sputtering at the nickname.

"_Arthur _is fine. Or we're going back to last names," he bit out, irritated, scowl deepening. He could have sworn the other had just uttered "old man" or something along these lines but sadly he had no evidence. A 'bing' finally announced his freedom. Before Alfred could make another cheeky remark about him Arthur had given him hurried words of goodbye and swiftly strode down the foyer and out the doors.

* * *

Aaaand another chappy is done. Now I really have no excuse to postpone biology any longer ;w; Might as well go and accept my fate. :'D

Hope you enjoyed this. While I was very, very unhappy with the last chapter I'm quite satisfied with this one again.

**Question to all of you: **Do you prefer Franada or PruCan as a side pairing? I can work with either of those, but as Gilbert will play a more significant role later on I think that might add to the drama. But like I said. Either works with me and neither will get much too much spotlight anyway, so it's up to you ;D

Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter VIII - Change

Sooo, no update this weekend. Sorry that it took so long ;w; I was busy with studying and finishing the tasks we were assigned last week (quite frankly, we didn't do a thing at school XDD) But now autumn break is here at last. This year even prolonged by Unity Day *v* And who can believe it? There is a _patriotic_ film on TV tomorrow! Lol, didn't know that's even possible. Maybe Germany finally learns that some national pride is not a crime. XD

Thanks to everyone who followed and faved this. And to

**chibi-unicorn-girl, alwayshellogoodbye, xBluieLovex, The Wayward Orphans, Empress Vegah, Wall-flower Hermit, El Tord, JulietGivesUp, Q3APo, Dreiks, GhostGirl, mochiusagi, uskoic, **a** Guest, anonymous1, Cuore l'anima della, RIVILvFv, dasavioreHyde, khaji-da lover, Laruna SilverFox **and **crazy YinYang writer7**

for reviewing. YOU GUYS ROCK! SRSLY, 100 reviews? QwQ Gosh, I had never expected this story would get so much attention! More than I deserve actually.. But you really make me want to work hard on this. ;o; Thank you again.

**Before I forget that:** PruCan won almost unanimously. I love them together as well. But can anyone enlighten me why exactly it is this popular? I never quite understood why people started to pair them up :'D They are cute though XD

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Eight - Change

Weeks passed and the bitter cold winter weather yielded to the first signs of spring. The everlasting white of the parks gave way to a fresh and lush green, first buds adorned the formerly bare trees and finches and robins were merrily heralding the upcoming season.

And just as the last snow melted on the pavement the frost between Arthur and his boss finally began to thaw. As the memories of his heat slowly receded into the far distance, Alfred's presence grew less and less awkward to the Omega. Their conversations went from cool and polite to friendly and humorous.

Despite his stiff upper lip Arthur would catch himself laughing far too often at stupid jokes the American made. While he pretended to dislike Alfred's foolish attitude the other saw right through the farce, reading him like an open book. Sometimes he would feign ignorance of the dripping sarcasm in Arthur's words to enrage the Brit even more and laugh at the curses thrown at him in return.

Just like one morning, when Alfred decided to once again sneak up behind Arthur in order to scare him. Unbeknownst to him, the Brit had already heard him shuffling through the room, quite unsuccessfully suppressing his snickering. Looming quietly behind his chair his hands suddenly shot out to cover the other's eyes.

"Hmmm, who is it?" he asked, distorting his voice in the most ridiculous of manners.

"Jones, what did I tell you about talking when you do that?" Arthur spoke calmly, keeping a firm mask of patience, prying the disturbing hands off of his eyes. "Besides, it doesn't work when you try that every other day." After some time of knowing the American he'd stopped wondering about his ludicrous antics. Most likely his mind was still stuck back in elementary school and how someone like him could hold so much power without causing any severe damage was beyond the sphere of his comprehension.

"Hey, I haven't done it in at least three days or so. You just don't want to admit that I scared you." He was hugging the other firmly from behind now to stop intractable arms from fighting him off, grinning at the indignant squeak the Omega would fiercely deny later.

"Indeed, you caught me," Arthur replied dryly, bristling at the goofy chuckle. "I thought my heart skipped a beat when you pounced at me so suddenly like the predator you are." Mentally counting to ten he tried to calm his flaming fury. What did he do to deserve this annoying pest so early in the morning? One, two, …

"Don't worry, the hero is here now. Never fear, I'm not a predator." Finally, _finally_ Arthur found himself free again and turned around, trademark scowl fixating the American. … Three, four – four would have to do.

"You immature, insufferable _imbecile_. You have no clue of respectfully treating employees and no comprehension of sarcasm when it's so obviously _screaming_ at you whatsoever. How someone like you can even lead a company is beyond any rational explanation." When he paused shortly to draw breath Alfred seized the opportunity to cut him off with an obnoxious laugh.

"Hahaha, you should look at your face," he managed to force out between bursts of laughter. "Calm down, would you? I'm just messing with ya, old man." Dodging the halfhearted punch aimed at him he snickered again. Arthur, in turn, had just gone back to eying him with a disdainful look.

"Moron," he muttered before returning to his work.

"Man, your reactions are pure gold, Artie, believe me." The man in question kept his gaze focused on the screen in front of him, simply shaking his head slowly.

With the ongoing spats, petty fights and silly jokes Arthur had failed to notice in time that he might actually grow to like Alfred. Not _like_ like, of course. Thank you very much! But still, the other really managed to lift his spirits. When he woke up in the morning and stumbled into the bathroom, readying himself for a new day, he would catch himself more often than not to look forward to seeing the taller blonde.

And that after all these years of solemnly swearing to himself to never, _ever _befriend an Alpha. It had started as a childish promise back in elementary school, after he'd been tested on his Nature and his teachers had encouraged him to spend recess with the other Omega kids. Over the years he'd been alienated, outright _repulsed_ by the way Omegas admired and swooned over Alphas. But not him. No, to him Alphas were arrogant bastards whose ego was too big for their own good. Never would he befriend or worse, _fall_ for one of them.

And yet there was Alfred who filled his vacant chest with that foreign warmth.

* * *

Although Alfred still found himself wary of the whole idea of dating and mating he drove to _Feliciano's_ where the agency had assigned him a date with a woman they apparently deemed suitable for him. He had been given her file, and no doubt, she was a beauty extraordinaire. How someone like her hadn't found a mate yet remained unfathomable to him. But then again, he was single, too, even if Omegas had drooled after him back in high school. So he didn't question it further.

Instead he stayed focused on the traffic. It was pleasantly quiet for a Friday night, as quiet as New York could possibly be, and he arrived even early at the restaurant. The place was nice, definitely, and expensive. A waiter welcomed him with a slight bow, holding the entrance door open for him. Inside his coat was taken courteously and upon stating his name he was led to his reserved table where a blonde woman was seated already.

_Darn, and I wanted to be here first. _

In reality Laura Rubens was even prettier than any photograph could portray. Wavy golden locks fell gently down on her shoulders like silk and her bright green eyes shone like two big emeralds. _Just like Arthur's, _he thought before he could stop himself. But other than the Brit whose features were too often darkened by a scowl she bore a slightly nervous albeit very kind and bright smile.

Alfred quietly cleared his throat and spoke up in a polite tone, the one he had practised at numerous business meetings and dinners with possible partners. "Good evening, Miss Rubens." He held out his hand for her to take. "I'm Alfred Jones."

"Good evening, Mister Jones," she replied, shyly taking the offered hand, hoping that he wouldn't notice her cheeks reddening in the dim light.

"Please, call me Alfred," he gently corrected her. The knowledge that he wasn't the only one who was nervous somewhat comforted him. Instead of letting her go immediately, he bent down to touch the back of her hand ever so slightly with his lips, much like Hollywood had taught him.

"Laura," she answered. "Just Laura."

When the initial tension lifted a bit and the both of them grew less and less nervous about the whole thing, the evening turned out to be quite enjoyable. Still annoyed at a certain Frenchman dating his brother he decidedly picked, childish as he was, an Italian red wine instead of a French Burgundy which he usually favoured.

Since they barely knew each other and they were granted privacy at their secluded table he let her pick her favourites from the menu, desisting from taking that decision away from her as etiquette normally would have demanded from him. As the dinner dragged on they learned that they indeed had a lot in common. From authors like Edgar Allen Poe to their preferred pastime activities they knew that they would be able to enjoy themselves together and yet there was something missing, the spark perhaps, the flaming passion.

They exchanged numbers, sensing they would make great friends but Alfred definitely hadn't fallen for the woman in front of him. Maybe he would eventually when they saw each other more often, or maybe he wouldn't. Only time could tell.

He paid, of course, and after retrieving their coats they exited the restaurant, the chilly night catching them by surprise. It was refreshing and reviving though, after the hours of eating and drinking and idle chit chat. Alfred watched Laura gazing up at the sky where stars were hardly ever to be seen. She sighed absently.

"Back home in Belgium," she began, "the sky was covered by stars almost every night. We lived in a small village. Here in the city you barely get to see them because of all the light pollution."

He nodded, remaining quiet for a moment. "Yeah, Dad used to take us to a small house we own down in Virginia. The nights are pretty nice there, especially in summer. I could take you there sometime if you'd like to." He flashed her a bright grin.

"No need to go through the trouble for me." She smiled though. "But thank you. I'll think about it."

Another few minutes of silence passed between them, each sticking to their own train of thoughts. "Alas, I suppose it's getting late. Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head. "No, my brother's waiting in the parking lot."

"Good night, then, dear."

"Good night, Alfred." And with a last smile towards him and a small wave she rounded the corner, leaving his sight.

* * *

When Alfred got home that night, he surprisingly found his lights on. Had he forgotten to turn them off? But upon entering the living room he found a devastated Matthew slumped on the couch, tightly hugging his polar bear he'd gotten many, many Christmasses ago when the plush toy was even bigger than Matthew himself. At once he knew that something was amiss.

"Mattie?" he asked, rushing by his twin's side. They hadn't been getting along all that well since Matthew had started to date Francis, but in the end they were still inseparable. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Speak to me."

It took the other a while to gather his thoughts, eying Alfred when he told him of the events earlier that night with trembling lips. "Frannie– Francis and I had a fight. And he s-said it would be for the best if we took a break from each other for a while."

Despite his dislike towards the Frenchman he decided he would just hold his brother for a while. I-told-you-so rants were something no one needed when suffering through heartbreak. Alfred _could _read the atmosphere after all, it was just too much of a hassle to do so all the time. "Mattie, I know of the cliché-ness of that line but things _will _be all right again. You're a wonderful person and you'll find someone who loves and cherishes you the way you deserve. I can promise you that much."

Another sniffle came from his twin. "But who even wants such a self-reliant Omega? I'm leading my own business. I–"

"Nonsense. Everyone thinking like that lives waaay back in the last century. You don't deserve anyone keeping you from fulfilling your own dreams, do you hear me?" Was Alfred really the only one fed up with the societal pressure?

"I know what you need right now," he went own, smiling brightly at his clueless brother. "A portion of my homemade cure against heartsickness."

With a wink he rushed to the kitchen to prepare two cups of steaming hot cocoa with marshmallows and an extra dose of love.

As they sat there with cups half empty already Alfred observed Matthew's mood slowly brightening again. They swapped stories from their childhood, gurgling merrily and long-forgotten secrets were brought up again.

"That was _you_? Who buried Kuma under that pile of snow? I thought I had forgotten him outside and felt guilty for weeks, you insufferable idiot."

Laughing mischievously at the memory Alfred retorted. "Well, it was you who actually felt _guilty _for forgetting a plush toy outside. It's not like it gets cold or anything."

Setting aside his cup on the table Matthew grabbed blindly for a cushion behind him and smacked it into Alfred's face.

Too surprised to react Alfred nearly spilled his own cocoa, almost losing his balance. Arming himself with two pillows he readied himself for counterattack. "Matthew Williams. This officially means _war_."

* * *

One Friday Alfred behaved more cautiously and considerately than usual and Arthur immediately knew something was off. So as his boss refrained from teasing him and wouldn't even leave greasy fingerprints on his desk he intended to approach him after work, even if it was just to alleviate his suspicions. That plan turned out to be unnecessary though when the other caught him on his way to a nearby tea shop where he usually took his break. In blissful solitude.

Pretending that he hadn't noticed the American trailing after him he kept his usual hurried pace hoping to postpone the encounter or perhaps, just perhaps, he would lose track of him in the moving crowd. Of course he was not granted such lucky coincidence. With Alfred's stubborn nature and athletic build Arthur was bound to be cut off eventually.

Taken by surprise Arthur ran into him face first. "Wha–?"

"Sorry, Artie," Alfred said sheepishly, his grin indicating that he didn't feel sorry at all. "I need to discuss something with you. Do you mind if I join you for lunch?"

Biting back an annoyed groan – he didn't even feel like scolding the American for that horrid excuse of a nickname – he shook his head slightly. "No, that should be fine. Just follow me, we're almost there." Did he really have to deal with the blonde's booming voice and annoying laughter at a time that was reserved for relaxing and savouring a steaming cup of tea and a small snack _in peace_? As much as the other cheered his mood, he also needed a break from Alfred from time to time.

Massaging an upcoming headache away the Brit decidedly ignored his boss on their way to the shop. But when he heard Alfred whine at his place of choice he was at the end of his tether. "Really, Arthur, a tea shop?"

Arthur in front of him stopped abruptly, turning on his heels. "Well, it was you who so unabashedly invited himself over. I'm not forcing you to stay." Disregarding Alfred's pout he didn't wait for the other to follow him, entered the shop and took a seat at his usual table.

Reluctant at first, Alfred, much to Arthur's dismay, stepped into the cosy place behind him. Despite himself, he had to admit that the atmosphere was quite nice and relaxing. It was well-furnished with low, dark wooden tables and plush, pastel green armchairs. There wasn't so much of a hustle and bustle as in regular restaurants in the area and he definitely saw why Arthur felt so drawn to this place. But the _smell. _A heavy scent of various brands of tea hung pressingly in the air and he couldn't help but scrunch his nose up in distaste. How could people even drink that tasteless leaf water?

Looking around he spotted Arthur in a corner nearby the window, quietly chatting with one of the waitresses. When approaching the table he made sure to make his presence known, disrupting whatever conversation that was going on between the two without him. "Artie, why didn't you wait for me?"

The waitress turned around in surprise, gaze flashing to and fro between the two men. Arthur hid his annoyance, but it was obvious that he wasn't amused.

"Because," he began, "you made it quite clear that you disliked my choice for lunch."

Shrugging he slipped into the seat opposite of his grumpy employee. "Oh geez, why so peeved all of sudden? I really thought we were getting along now." Wordlessly he accepted the menu from the waitress who then took her leave sensing personal issues that she wasn't inclined on witnessing.

"Sorry, I just need some time alone sometimes. I'm getting headaches easily."

Alfred's eyes wandered down to the menu in his hands, silent for a few moments. "Well, I was thinking about how to approach it all day and when I saw you leaving for lunch I had the perfect opportunity to speak to you in private."

"Oh?" Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow, wary and curious all the same, watching the other as he fiddled nervously with the menu in his hands, feigning to study it intensely.

"Yeah, well. But don't freak, okay? I wanted to ask you if I could take you to a charity ball next week. It's not common to go there alone." While he spoke he kept a cautious eye on the Omega, assessing his reaction. All he could do was staring incredulously at him, making Alfred a slight bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Y-you mean as your _date_?" Arthur managed to voice out the underlying meaning of the question at last.

"No," the Alpha almost shouted, and a bit too quickly at that. "I mean, officially yes but it won't be an actual date of course. It's just for show." Why his confidence had vanished so abruptly he had no idea.

"And there's no one else willing to go with you?" Arthur inquired. Posing as Alfred's date at some fancy party where he would possibly meet some of his old business acquaintances was decidedly the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I originally asked Mattie but he's up in Canada for the time being, visiting Mum." He shot the Brit a pleading look, almost resembling a kicked puppy.

"No, no." Arthur stared him down relentlessly. "Isn't there any Omega you can think of, who could accompany you?"

Furrowing his brows in thought Alfred shook his head eventually. "They are all mated I guess. And Laura probably doesn't want to go. She isn't one for big, public events." They kicked-puppy-look even intensified.

"Neither am I." His willpower unaffected by the childlike pout. "Seriously, I'm avoiding any public attention, since..since. Well, you know."

"But I barely know her yet and her brother won't let me take her out to such an event already." Alfred didn't even know, but quite frankly, as much as he liked Laura he rather wanted to go with Arthur. And when he wished for something he'd get his will, no matter what, all courtesy aside. "Hey, I'm even raising your pay, all right?"

At that, Arthur sputtered. Alfred hadn't even realised one could take his offer so wrongly. "You think I'm bribable? No, wait. You think I'm willing to _go out _with you for money? I'm not-"

"No, honestly." Alfred held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not thinking lowly of you. Of course not. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't like you enough to spend the evening with you. I just.. sorry. Never mind. Maybe I should go." Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

In retrospect Arthur never figured out what had made him change his mind. Perhaps it was the genuine statement that Alfred liked him, despite all the insults he always directed at him. Or perhaps it was the disappointment or even the actual loneliness he had discovered in the other man. Clearly he had no one to take to the charity ball, beside his brother at least. Maybe the two of them had more in common after all.

He just knew that he grabbed the Alpha's wrist across the table before he could take his leave. "All right, I'm going with you."

Cerulean eyes met his own, lighting up to their usual brightness. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Arthur averted his gaze, a feeling in his guts telling him that this might not be a good idea. "Don't make me say it again, or I'll change my mind."

"Thanks, Artie," the overjoyed American chirped.

"It's _Arthur._"

"Thanks Arthur." They spent the rest of their break talking about the ball. The etiquette, the dress code, the people that were coming and Arthur already regretted his decision.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait ;w;

Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter IX - Pressure

I wish I had a reasonable excuse for the tardiness of this chapter, but I don't think I have one /D I'm on break at the moment and really, looking for Au Pair organisations and buying cosplay supplies doesn't take that long. Lololol. Just me being lazy x'D

As always a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's been supporting me ;w; I really could cry tears of joy whenever I'm opening my email account and see new favs, alerts and read your thoughts on the story.

Special thanks as always goes to my lovely reviewers: **xBluieLovex, Laruna SilverFox, kyouko68, El Tord, Wall-flower Hermit, Dreiks, GhostGirl, Anon, Q3APo, hexa, mochiusaige, uskoic, khaji-da lover, AndyJune, **a **Guest, dasavioreHyde, nekokitten, Corey5268 **and **LiquidConfidence. **

As for my question about PruCan. Thank you for your input on that as well! You pretty much confirmed my assumptions but I was still curious if they were right. :)

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia Axis Powers _and the portrayed characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Comics!

* * *

Chapter Nine – Pressure

"Stop being so tense. It won't work if you don't loosen up a bit."

"I am _perfectly _relaxed. If your hands would just stop wandering–" Arthur was irate, so much he could tell, and also embarrassed of being put in this position.

"That's the correct position, though," Alfred interjected. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead."

The night of the gala came faster than anticipated, the week passing by in a blur of preparations and awkward dancing lessons in Alfred's office. Even though dancing wasn't required at the event he couldn't pass up the opportunity to put Arthur in that flustered, awkward, adorable state. Despite their start over a tiny part of his mind still relished watching the other suffer and squirm in discomfort.

The "Childcare Partnership Ball" to support nursing homes for disabled children financially was held at an impressive mansion outside the city. It was a three storey tall building in renaissance style consisting of a cubic main body with a majestic dome on the roof and identical staircases with pointed pediments above on each side of the house; its exterior adorned by elegant, marble figurines and ancient Corinthian columns. Bright lights shone through huge, decorated windows, illuminating the lawn in front of it.

Alfred had always found it hypocritical and false to hold such events which only purpose was to serve public good at expensive, extravagant places. Instead they turned out as merry gatherings of the rich and powerful. Dreadfully hypocritical indeed, but Alfred was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, for success demanded conformity to a corrupt and ignorant society. So he straightened up his posture and put up a friendly and confident smile and told Arthur whose hands were sweating in anxiety to do the same as they walked hand in hand up to the main entrance.

"Good evening, Mister Jones," the elderly butler at the door said with a slight, polite bow, "Mister–"

"Kirkland," Alfred informed him, squeezing Arthur's hand in a reassuring manner. As the grey-haired man was out of hearing distance he gently whispered. "Smile, Arthur. No one's gonna bite your head off."

"I'm not afraid, you twit," the Omega hissed back, fed up with the other pampering him like a scared little boy on his first day of school. Secretly though, he appreciated the comforting gesture. Now that he stood here in the large carpeted hallway and stared at the huge paintings in baroque, golden frames on either side he finally came to his senses. _Why _again had he agreed to accompany his boss? He had no hope that anyone had forgotten about the headlines he'd made, not with his former fame and success.

"I know, Artie." The American tugged at his hand, pulling him forth and away from undesired thoughts. They left their coats at the cloakroom and climbed the stairs towards the ball room, where they were greeted by faint music and cheerful chit-chat. At first, no one took notice of the two newcomers but soon acquaintances of Alfred's scurried over to just say hello, make polite conversations or catch up over fruity cocktails. Arthur tried not to stand in the spotlight, but unfortunately Alfred wasn't known for bringing new faces to social gatherings.

"Alfred, dear, who is your friend if I may ask?" a tall, bulky man asked with a slight Russian accent and an eerie smile that sent shivers down Arthur's spine as if the room temperature had dropped by several degrees in just a second. Apparently Alfred was familiar with him, if not on the most amicable terms. The American Alpha put one arm around him protectively – or was it possessively? – and replied curtly.

"This is Arthur, one of my employees and sort of a personal assistant at my company." He gave Arthur an encouraging smile. "Arthur, this is Ivan. I know him from my days at high school." Hesitantly, the Omega took the hand offered to him.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," he said shyly, looking up into mysterious purple eyes. Again, he shivered a little.

"The pleasure is mine, Солнышко," he replied innocently, seeming unaware of his own chilly aura. With a chuckle he added: "Never thought you two would make it to speaking terms, let alone friendly ones again."

Arthur froze, unable to believe what he just heard. "Neither did I," he managed to force out stiffly.

Another childish laugh came from the Russian. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude." Taking Arthur's hand he bowed down and kissed it lightly, lips barely brushing skin. To his delight he could see his rival bristle in the corner of his eye.

"Please excuse us, Ivan, we should head on," Alfred interrupted harshly; gently but determinedly guiding them through the crowd. Dread pooled in Arthur's stomach when thinking of what had just occurred. After a moment of pondering he decided to voice his concerns.

"Alfred, they all know me. It was a horrible idea to bring me of all people," he said, hating himself for his weakness. "I'd really rather not stay here much longer. I must ridicule you–"

The Alpha halted to facing him. "No way. I told you I'd show you a great time, even if these events aren't the most exciting ones. As long as you follow the etiquette no one has the right to think lowly of you. Never mind Ivan."

Arthur had doubts but remained quiet.

* * *

Indeed, he spotted recognition in most people's eyes, although they feigned polite ignorance. Arthur scrupulously avoided colleagues and people he'd once so happily worked with, tugging Alfred in a different direction whenever they neared those who'd respected then abandoned him the moment he'd been forced to reveal himself. When beholding two blonde men eying Arthur with piercing blue irises and forehead knitted in a deep frown, both in a painfully similar way, he raised his hand to shake Alfred's shoulder in alarm. The younger one, Ludwig Beilschmidt if he recalled correctly, had been his opponent in a disproportional number of cases. When Alfred took notice of them, though, his eyes lighted up and before Arthur could voice his protest he was dragged towards his doom. With strong arms snaked securely around his waist there was nowhere to run to. Besides, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction after they'd already seen and assessed him.

"Mister Erhard, Mister Beilschmidt, it's fantastic to see you again," Alfred uttered his obvious excitement, the usual handshake and chattering carried out with more vigor than necessary. Arthur was satisfied remaining a quiet observer with the two Alphas of German descent, careful to not attract any sort of attention on himself, only half-listening to the ongoing conversation.

Oblivious to his discomfort Alfred made sure to introduce him, though, flashing Arthur a smile before continuing. "Adalbert, may I introduce my newest assistant to you? This is Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, these are Adalbert Erhard and Ludwig Beilschmidt, two long time friends of my family and our advisers in legal questions."

_I remember that, stupid. _Arthur was seething now, humiliating like that. Had he no recollection of the case almost ruining his company? And the people involved? Arthur took the outstretched hand, aware of the look of scorn and distaste in the men's faces. They'd always been traditionalists with no merciful thought towards anyone rebelling against the norms.

At this point the tension in the air was palpable, tangible, to be cut by a knife, that even Alfred noticed it without wanting to. So he stuck with engaging them in another topic, politics, be it a bore to him or not. As long as it deviated from the stifling tenseness. To Arthur's partly relief they turned from him during their discussion, not sparing him another glance. But the American had his arm around his waist the entire time, refusing him to wander the ball room on his own while he was obviously excluded from conversation.

After about twenty minutes a fifth person approached the group. The familiar, tousled brown hair and friendly honey brown eyes could be easily overlooked in the mass of people, especially with the man's considerable height disadvantage. His booming voice, though, often was enough to compensate.

"Adalbert, old friend," he called to the blonde's irritation. Arthur, too, recognised him, his own memories of him rather fond though. He recalled professor Remus Vargas as one of the most caring and supportive teachers during his studies but he hadn't seen him once since the day he graduated.

Mister Vargas seemed to enjoy annoying the two German Alphas. He himself was a Beta who'd always disliked the strictness of Nature roles and thus also the superiority Alphas prided themselves with. He was a man to judge and respect people by their achievements and personalities, not their genetic traits. Slinging his arms around Ludwig and Adalbert, grinning like an idiot Arthur couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself.

He didn't stay long after that, but Arthur noticed his eyes flicker towards him every so often, clearly he recognised him as well yet refrained from saying anything. To Arthur's pleasant surprise they parted ways with the Germans, too, after Remus had left.

* * *

The evening continued in fairly similar patterns. Sometimes Arthur would successfully evade his old acquaintances and sometimes he wouldn't. Sometimes they'd talk to people he'd never seen or heard of before, apparently though they all knew him. After the initial pleasantries were exchanged they usually talked about friends or family or other people that Arthur didn't know. Or worse about business or politics that Arthur _did _know about, but wasn't allowed to engage in their discussion. An occasional joke might cause the Omega to laugh but overall it was more of a frustrating than an amusing event.

When Alfred ordered drinks and snacks for them both, though, that was the last straw, one drop that caused all the liquid frustration and anger he'd bottled up carefully to spill in a split second. Couldn't he at least ask him? "And a glass of 'The Emerald Forest' for Arthur, please," Alfred added cheerfully to his order, motioning in his direction. It was such a simple trifle but Arthur just stared at him incredulously. Being ignored by strangers in discussions that were commonly regarded as "none of an Omega's business" was one thing. Alfred following their example was another thing. After all those weeks of exchanging smiles and words of understanding Arthur had thought that Alfred was different, that he cared for or at least _respected _him. To see him wrong him like this made his heart hurt strangely in his chest.

He waited until he and the Alpha made eye contact before turning on his heels and hurrying through the mass of dancing and laughing guests away from Alfred, staggering there on shaky legs. _You're overreacting, _a voice in his head shouted. _Over some stupid snacks and a bloody cocktail. _Arthur shook his head as if he might shake off the annoying scolding. In the course of the evening, though, he had stifled all his anger, frustration and desperation over those haughty, arrogant faces, looking down on him like on an incapable child.

He didn't make it far before bold hands grabbed him firmly leaving him struggling and squirming futilely to wriggle out of the iron grip.

"Oi, would you _hold still_?" Remus asked, earnest concern laced in his voice after watching his former charge storming off in obvious distress. He felt Arthur slump in his hold, weary, desolate, defeated. "Come on, lets talk somewhere more private," he suggested with a brief glance over his shoulder to see if Alfred had spotted them yet. Fortunately not.

Out on the balcony they stood in silence for a minute, Arthur stubbornly focusing on some point in the distance refusing his former mentor to look at his troubled face. During their previous, brief conversation he hadn't been able to fathom whether or not the other was appalled or enraged by the fact that he had taught an Omega a profession reserved for Alphas and Betas, like Adalbert seemed to be. Even if it was absurd when he thought about his liberal views. Sensing his anxieties Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke to him in a fatherly way.

"I'm not thinking lowly of you now because of your Nature. You were a fantastic student." Arthur said nothing, still gazing into empty space. "You're upset about something." It wasn't a question but a plea at Arthur to tell him what was wrong.

"It's only me being a stupid, spoiled brat. Maybe I just shouldn't have agreed to come here with Jones," Arthur replied at long last. What else was he supposed to say? Spill out his heart to someone he'd just caught up with after two years? Besides, his problems weren't real problems, they were societal norms everyone else took for given.

Behind them a clicking sound signalled the door opening, revealing – speak of the devil – Alfred Jones, looking a bit out of breath after searching the ball room and several adjacent hallways before the idea of coming here had struck him. He had half-thought the short-tempered Omega had left the gala without a second thought after whatever crime he'd committed to upset him so much that he stormed off. He hadn't brought the Omega to make a fool out of him.

"Arthur, we need to talk. _Now,_" he announced, his smooth voice and blank features hardly containing exasperation underneath. "In private," he added, directing a sharp glare at Remus. Reluctantly he left, shooting Arthur a last encouraging smile before closing the door behind him. The Briton stood there, insecure, gripping the banister to keep his flight instinct from taking over.

"What have I done now? I don't get you. Seriously, I've been trying to be nice to you all night. Avoiding your former colleagues, introducing you to my friends. I know these events aren't the most exciting ones but I thought it would be nice change from sitting in the office all day," Alfred didn't even stop once to grasp for air. Or look at the distressed man in front of him more closely. "And besides, I thought we had an agreement. I needed a companion because I don't want people to talk. You know, it's uncommon to be unmated at my age."

"Sorry that I've been such a bad accessory," Arthur bit out sarcastically. He hadn't even noticed the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

With a frustrated cry Alfred yanked at Arthur's shoulder, turning him to face him a little too forcefully. "Fuck, Arthur. Just tell me why –" Shock was evident on the Alpha's face. He hadn't meant for the other to _cry_. Instantly let his anger drop, wrapping the distressed Omega in his arms, not caring that he felt initial resistance. "Please, tell me what's upsetting you so." His voice was softer now and instead of his anger over becoming material for cackling women weaving rumours day and night for the lack of anything better to do serious concern was his reason to plea Arthur to speak to him now.

But the Briton didn't say anything. He didn't fight him, but he wouldn't open himself to him either.

"Arthur," Alfred spoke up again, soothingly whispering in the shorter man's ear, "I'm just trying to help. I won't laugh at or condemn anything you might possibly say."

"I hate it," he answered, finally, bitterly, still motionless in Alfred's arms, "to be ignored. No one asks my opinion. I'm excluded like a child who has to be silent when adults talk. And I can't do anything because that's just who I am, _what_ I am." He trailed off in fear of his voice breaking, did he continue to voice all the unjustness he was feeling right now. It had been shaking dangerously as he was speaking already.

The Alpha was petting his back now, hoping the soothing gesture might mend the pain in some way at least. "I know, Arthur. And I know it's not fair. I know you're a brilliant mind and I wish the world would understand people aren't defined by Nature alone. We cannot do much over night though." Saddening as it was, it was the truth. Who could change millions of people's attitude so suddenly? Who could make all those women and men out there, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike, see the truth when they'd been raised by lies and prejudices? The Natures might be equally treated by law but no one dared to take action against the injustice, against the colleges not accepting Omegas, or employers not hiring them in most departments. For they were to stay home to do the chores and tend to the kids.

"I know that. 'm sorry for causing you trouble. I just–"

"No, I'm sorry. I apologise for bringing you here. You were right. It was horrible of me to force society onto you like this." They remained like this for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful, cool night outside. After overcoming his inner conflicts Arthur even returned the hug, thankful for the comfort he found in the American.

Only reluctantly, they headed back inside but it didn't take long until the crowd began to thin. As the evening drew to a close and more and more people said their goodbyes, filing out of the hall, Alfred and Arthur decided to take their leave as well.

"I don't know how it's with you, but I could really do with a drink right now," Alfred stated. He still hadn't digested Arthur's outburst yet. It had only fuelled his rage at the people who were clinging stubbornly onto outdated rules and he had a vague idea that the Omega felt the same. They hadn't spoken much to anyone after their conversation on the balcony, not able to sympathise with the present guests.

As expected, the Brit nodded. "Rather. A drink sounds lovely."

Naturally it didn't stay at just one drink, or four, and before Alfred could've done anything to prevent the Brit from a drunken dilemma, Arthur was clinging to him with the strength of an anaconda, sobbing incoherent words of misery. Deciding Arthur couldn't be trusted to spend the night alone Alfred hailed a cab and shoved him into the backseat, climbing in afterwards. He directed the driver to his penthouse where he led Arthur to one of the guest bedrooms, undressing the nigh unconscious Brit to his boxers and tucking him in carefully.

With a soft "sweet dreams, Artie" he exited the room, silently closing the door behind him. Arthur would have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^-^

Солнышко – I read it's a Russian equivalent to the pet name "sunshine". I hope it's correct. OTL ;o;

Adalbert Erhard – Germania. Since he's only a distant relative of Ludwig they don't share their last names.

Remus Vargas – Rome, obviously. He's Feli's and Lovi's father instead of their grandfather in this story!

'The Emerald Forest' – I shamelessly stole that from RWBY but I thought it would make a great name for a cocktail. And I wanted Al to pick something green for Artie because of his eyes x/D


	11. Chapter X - Step Ahead

And the chappy is late, again. Please read the bottom note for further information. Guess it was just plain stupid to start my very first fanfic only weeks before my finals. BUT, I can only repeat myself. I'm finishing this story, no matter what! I love you all very, very much my dear readers, for your support and your kind words. It's your reviews, favs and alerts that keep me going and I am truly enjoying the experience of writing something. I do hope that all this comes out as a success.

Special thanks to: **uskoic, Francislovesyaoi, xBluieLovex, SnakeAyame, chibi-unicorn-girl, Tordyy -El Tord, khaji-da lover, mochiusagi, hexa, Empress Vegah, **a** Guest, Dreiks, **another** Guest, 01blackcat02, kyouko68, ichigosan **and** dasavioreHyde. **

You make me grin and run around my room with joy. ;w;

Another important announcement: If you haven't noticed it yet. An Omegaverse-Fic I greatly enjoyed reading was recently taken down by the website. Its name was 'Of Social Importance'. But the author sweet ayako15 decided to continue it on archiveofourown and tumblr. Links are on her profile! Just thought you might be interested in that.

On a side note, someone asked what RWBY is. It's a web series by Rooster Teeth. Episodes are on youtube as well. I originally started to watch it because I love Haku's art so much and she's an environment concept artist for the series. :3 It's really cool, though.

For the future: If you have a question, please sign in so I can reply to you personally. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten - Step Ahead

Through a gap in the curtains soft rays of morning light fell into the room, across the floor and onto the bed, grazing the blanket where a sleeping figure was still huddled comfortably underneath. Tiny grains of dust were dancing vividly in the sun. Outside, birds could be heard singing, children were playing and shouting merrily in the yards, men and women were taking early morning jogs through the park. The world was wide awake around Arthur Kirkland who couldn't care less. Blissful oblivion was still sparing him from his impending hangover. And another, rather unexpected surprise.

Down the hall, a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen where Alfred was humming absently as he prepared breakfast for the both of them - bacon and eggs, toast, a stack of pancakes, fresh fruit, unsure of Arthur's preferences. Upon hearing a groan and a string of curses following closely after, he took the pan from the stove, grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin, deeming it time to wish his guest a good morning.

"Arthur?" he inquired with caution, knocking softly on the door to the guest room. The lack of any response - or protest - led him to the assumption that he was allowed to check on the Omega, so he opened the door and risked a peek. He half-expected the easily flustered Brit to make a scene at Alfred intruding his personal space. Who knows which adventurous conclusions he could jump to when waking up to a foreign home? After last night, though, he probably was in too bad of a shape to care, or perhaps, he hadn't even noticed him or his environment over the pounding of a headache. Yet.

"Arthur," Alfred repeated as he approached the unmoving lump on the bed. He set down the glass and the painkillers on the nightstand, trying to attract the other's attention. "Arthur, hey. If you don't get up, your hangover won't be getting any better." He gently shook what he assumed was Arthur's shoulder, only to receive an annoyed grunt in response.

Being Alfred F. Jones, he wouldn't let the Omega - or anyone for that matter - brush him off like this. Carefully, he began to peel the blanket off the slumped figure who was in return clinging even more desperately onto his momentary sanctuary. The most bitter face greeted him when the figure's head wasn't shielded anymore and daylight, albeit dimmed, cruelly attacked sensitive eyes.

"Good morning, Artie," Alfred beamed, as brightly and noisily as always, much to Arthur's dismay. As if the world was okay as it was, and there wasn't a gruesome pain torturing his every sense. For Heaven's sake, if God was really as merciful as people believed why wouldn't he end his life then an there?

Another grunt escaped his lips as the Omega squeezed his eyes shut. "Go 'way. And lemme die." After a few moments of burying his face in the pillow, however, he seemed to realise that something was wrong. Very and utterly wrong. He lay completely still and eyed Alfred suspiciously who crouched down beside his bed, shirtless, with tousled hair, ever so handso - Wait, why was _here_?

"Wait a second. What are you doing here?" he finally dared asking, barely disguising his horror. No, not in a million years would he invite the American git over, but probing his memories of the previous night he was greeted by complete blankness. He had absolutely no recollection of what had happened during or after they had left the gala to find the next bar. Even the images of the charity event itself were blurred. Only vaguely he remembered some familiar faces, his frustration at being left out of conversations and..crying when Alfred had confronted him about it. He shuddered.

"I heard you waking up and figured you could do with something to drink and aspirin against the headaches," Alfred informed him, offering him the glass of water, helpful and friendly as he was, but oblivious of the answer that Arthur was seeking. Arthur sat up slowly and downed the glass greedily along with the painkillers, getting used to the brightness gradually.

"No, what are you doing in my house?" he asked, but as he took in his surroundings there was no familiarity to the room. Instead of the usual beige walls and dark furniture he woke up to in the morning a warm yellow covered the walls. This wasn't his bedroom. Or any room in his flat. No, no, _no_. Recovering from his initial shock he turned to Alfred who stared back at him in bewilderment – or was it bemusement?

Cautiously assessing the Brit's reaction the Alpha voiced the dreaded words. "I'm not at your place. You're at mine."

The Omega shook his head in denial. No, this couldn't be. And where were his clothes? At least he still wore his boxers. Instinctively, he pulled the blanket closer to his nude form, inching away from the American.

"What happened last night?" he bellowed when Alfred couldn't bite back the snicker any longer. To him Arthur's behaviour was just too funny.

"Relax, you just got wasted after the ball. I took you out to a drink and didn't notice in time what a light drinker you actually are." He shook his head at the vivid memories flooding his mind. "So I brought you here and put you to bed. Your clothes are clean and already in the dryer." Alfred was speaking with such honesty that Arthur felt comforted. Slightly at least.

"Come on, I made breakfast."

.

To say that Alfred confused and irritated Arthur a little was an understatement. They took their seats at the richly set table and while he was grateful for Alfred's hospitality the mischievous glances sent his way, for God knows which reason, unnerved him beyond belief. "Do I have anything on my face?" he snapped irately, still in a sour mood because of his hangover.

_Beside ridiculously large eyebrows? _the Alpha thought, grinning inwardly, but he wouldn't dare saying that aloud. "No, but I like my clothes on you, Artie," he purred, just for the sake of teasing the smaller male. It was true though.

"Wha-?" Arthur tried to will his blush away. "Don't say such indecent things. That's no way of a boss to talk to his employee," Arthur chided, deeply flustered, eyes flickering everywhere but in Alfred's direction. The git would someday be the end of him, really.

They barely spoke during the rest of the meal. While Alfred was wolfing down pancakes after everything else he already ate that one might think inside his stomach was a black hole, Arthur was deep in thought. He prayed that he hadn't said anything embarrassing last night but judging by Alfred's amused expression earlier luck might not be on his side entirely.

.

Being the ever annoying, American pest Alfred had insisted on driving him home. After showering and changing back into his own clothes and feeling comfortable again Arthur had been all too eager to leave already. The Alpha wasn't done, though. Not yet. There was still the nagging guilt at the back of his mind that haunted him ever since he had seen the other break down in tears. Taking him to a social event had been a mistake on his behalf. Not that Alfred was all too bothered by Arthur's differing mindset. But he knew that the Omega was upset by the role that everyone else expected him to take.

After about fifteen minutes of dragging silence the American finally broke it. He was no good at these things, so much he knew, but if he ever wanted to earn more than frowns and mistrust from the other he needed to apologise. "Arthur," he started, eyes still focused on the traffic. "Last night…I shouldn't have taken you to a social event. Don't take me wrong, I enjoyed your company. But, I know that you don't like to take that typical Omega role. Hell, that's why you fascinate–" he paused, no that sounded completely wrong! "Scratch that, what I'm trying to say is.."

Watching the American struggle with his words that strange warm feeling was filling Arthur's chest again. "Alfred," he cut him off, "apology accepted. I was overreacting. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Alfred wailed, "I know you aren't what one would call 'socially conform' but I still took you despite everything you've been suffering because of absurd and discriminating rules this society set up. I don't want to force a personality on you that doesn't suit you."

"Hey," Arthur pointed out before he could stop himself, "it's not _that_ long ago that you put me in my role yourself, Alfred." _Why am bringing this up now? _Admittedly, after starting over with the Alpha he couldn't recall an occasion where the other had let him down - disregarding the ball. _I need to know, though. If I can put confidence into him. _

If the other was taken aback he didn't let it on. Instead he bore a saddened look, a small bitter smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Arthur," he began, looking the Omega in the eyes before his gaze wandered back to the street. Seas of blue were outright gleaming with sincerity. "I've treated you horribly. I was..stupid. And unfair. I know that now. When I saw you at Mattie's place I was _shocked _because I couldn't believe what I saw. I just couldn't. It meant that..all those months ago I was defeated by an Omega-"

"You just said, you didn't care if I took my Nature role."

"I don't. Not consciously. But part of me was absolutely furious and I didn't know you personally yet. I knew it wasn't ethical but I needed to demonstrate my superiority which was why I employed you. I wanted to see you weak and powerless, in my charge." Alfred stopped and shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. He didn't risk a glance at the Brit who'd gone completely rigid, incredulously staring into the distance, memories of his first days flooding back in. "It was a mistake, though. I was mistaken. Soon I saw that breaking you wouldn't bring me any pleasure. I don't care if you are a good and devote Omega, I don't want you to change, okay?"

Arthur couldn't help but notice the Alpha's cheeks flushing slightly, another very uncommon thing among his kind, confident and proud as they were. Alfred's missing experience in conveying his feelings was sort of appealing. "Okay," Arthur replied for the lack of anything else to say. "I..I believe you." His hesitation didn't go unnoticed.

_You will, _Alfred thought with determination. _I'll make you believe me, Arthur. _

The remainder of the drive passed uneventfully, each trailing after their thoughts in silence. As Alfred stopped in front of the apartment complex, Arthur thanked him for the ride and bade him farewell.

"See ya on Monday." Alfred's carefree expression had returned once more and he waved vigorously as the Brit exited the car, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

When Alfred returned from his jog the following morning – which was just as fair as the last – Feliks was lurking behind a hedge that separated his garden from Alfred's own, as if he'd been waiting for him. The Polish blonde who always kept eyes and ears open for gossip and rumours smiled smugly when his neighbour rounded the street corner on his way home and entered the gate to his front yard.

"Good morning, Alfred," he called, waving enthusiastically. "Haven't seen you ages." He made it sound like a reproach, so the tall American would feel obligated to talk to him.

"Morning, Feliks," Alfred greeted him cheerfully and approached the hedge, though he was always a bit wary of the other. His fondness for gossip wasn't much of a secret.

"How have you been? You look...refreshed," he paused slightly before he went on, "finally, like, seeing someone?"

The Alpha stared comically at his neighbour. Had anyone found out about the dating agency? "Oh, I'm fine, thanks. But I think you're mistaken. I'm not dating anyone. What made you assume that?"

Feliks frowned at that, assessing Alfred who scratched the back of his head nervously under the scrutiny. "No? And I was, like, totally told that you brought someone to that charity gala on Friday. And," he quickly continued before Alfred could interrupt him, grin widening, "when I peered out of my window that night I saw you carry someone into your house."

_Dammit. _Why did people have to be so damn nosy all the time? "Err, well yes. But that was just an employee of mine. We went out drinking after the event and he can't really hold his liquor. There's nothing going on between us."

The other only gave him an amused expression. "Oh really? Totally didn't look like that. You carried the cutie bridal style, remember?"

How could he forget? Alfred fought the blush creeping onto his face, scowling. "I may have done that, but that doesn't _mean_ anything. Since when is helping out a friend an equivalent to harbouring romantic feelings? I have enough things on my mind as it is."

"If you say so." That smug smile hadn't vanished, though.

"Yes, I say so. Now stop sticking your nose into other people's business. There's no rumour for you to spread." He hadn't meant to snap at Feliks but he was too horrified by the truth behind his neighbour's assumptions. After the events of the last days he had finally come to the realisation that he might like Arthur more than he wanted to. The concept of romance was deterrent to him in its entirety, though, and just as he'd told his mother he didn't want to engage himself in a relationship. He'd heard too many stories of divorce, tears and marital strife; they outnumbered the ones full of happiness on the tabloids in great quantities. There was no way he was keen on investing time or nerves into it.

.

That afternoon the ring of his doorbell left Alfred confused for an instant. He seldom got visitors, except for the postman or an occasional acquaintance. But usually they notified him beforehand. So he paused the game he'd been playing, tossed the controller aside and got up to open the front door, revealing an unexpectedly pleasant surprise.

"Mattie," Alfred exclaimed blithely and wrapped his brother in a bear hug. "You're back!"

No matter, how long they knew each other, Matthew would still be overwhelmed by Alfred's exuberance at times like these. "Can't...breathe," he gasped, trying to wiggle out of his twin's grip. Did the Alpha even know of his strength?

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, loosening his arms around the Omega but not releasing him completely. "I'm just happy that you're here again. How was Canada? How's Mom? She still cross with me? I even went to that stupid agency for her..Sorry, come in first."

A few minutes later they were settled comfortably in Alfred's living room, sipping coffee and eating leftover pancakes from the previous morning. "Mine are still better," Matthew commented smugly as he took a bite from the pancake, just for the sake of teasing his twin.

"Hey, I used _your_ receipt!" he protested. There was nothing wrong with his pancakes!

"Plainly following the instructions of a receipt doesn't make you a good cook though. Usually I'm not even measuring most of the ingredients," the purple-eyed man explained coolly. He silently enjoyed the feeling of exceeding his brother in at least some areas of expertise.

"Whatever," the taller blonde pouted, puffing his cheeks like a five year old, and decided to change the subject. "You haven't told me about your trip yet."

Matthew smiled to himself. So his brother had acknowledged his defeat. "It was just what I needed I guess. Exploring the country really helped me forget Francis for a while. And I met some interesting people."

Alfred knitted his eyebrows sceptically. "Interesting people? What do you mean by that?" He couldn't let his brother fall for the likes of a certain Frenchman again. The memory of holding his crying twin was too fresh, too vivid.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea," Matthew chuckled at his brother's immediate reaction. "I came across an organisation defending Omega rights. They are trying to gradually open up societal barriers, so Omegas will get access to higher education and so on. Arthur might be interested in it as well." He rummaged in his bag for a bit until he got hold of a flyer which he handed over to Alfred. It was slightly crumpled at the edges._ ORA,_ it read. _We're fighting for your rights! _

Alfred skimmed it thoughtfully for a moment before he looked up again. "There are similar organisations in the States, too. But they aren't very successful." He felt bad for trying to suffocate any spark of hope in his brother, but while he himself liked to be optimistic he didn't want him to suffer disappointment.

"But up in Canada, they started an open debate about the justness of the current restrictions. The topic is still left untouched by any higher instances here. I think it's time that we change that." The Omega's voice sounded determined. He knew he might fail but nothing could be achieved if no one dared to speak up. "I know you don't want me to end up disappointed. But you should let me do that. I'm a grown man who doesn't need protection or supervision."

Alfred sighed. "I know. I'm just trying to protect you, okay? I don't want to restrict you."

Matthew smiled. He knew that, of course. "I am aware that there are no bad intentions behind your actions. I just thought it needed saying because you tend to get overprotective of me. Now that I finally found something that's giving me hope I needed assurance that..that you are on my side. I remember when I started dating–"

"That was just because you kept it from me. I was just..hurt 'cause I thought that we'd share everything. Besides, the Frenchie was an asshole."

"He wasn't all the time. But it won't happen again, 'kay?" Matthew said, glad that differences between them were always settled easily.

"All right. Now," he replied, beaming at his brother. He picked up the controller where he'd flung it earlier. "Wanna play some video games?"

Between combating his brother and collecting valuables in a virtual world part of his mind wandered from the screen and back to his earlier conversation with Feliks and a certain Omega with emerald eyes and a set of unruly hair on top. There had to be a positive side of dating, right? Why else would people do it then?

"HA!" Matthew's shout of victory brought him back to the real world. _Game Over _his part of the screen told him, causing him to stare incredulously between his controller and Matthew. He shook off his nagging thoughts and started the game anew.

* * *

When Arthur entered his office on Monday he was still unaware of Alfred's decisions, made while lying awake late at night. He went after his usual tasks, not expecting abnormalities when his boss entered his office to anno- err, greet him like every morning.

"Good morning, Arthur," he chirped happily as he opened the door with his trademark smile. "How are you today?" Carefully, he desisted from irking Arthur or else he wouldn't even consider agreeing with his plans. For some reason, though, his behaviour rose suspicions in the Omega who was used to atrocious nicknames, horrendous butcheries of the English language, and ridiculous attempts to scare him by now.

"Good morning, Alfred," he said, trying to sound unimpressed by the strange acting. "I'm fine, and you?" He eyed the other critically over his monitor.

"Me too," he replied and looked around the room. To his disappointment they weren't alone like most of the time when having their morning chat. "Look, do you mind coming to my office for a sec? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Ha! He knew that the other wanted something when acting so nicely. What_ are you up to, Jones? _he wondered, but trailed after the Alpha nonetheless. Far too quickly he found himself sitting in the office he knew far too well by now with the magnificent mahagony desk that would look far better if it was less chaotic, the black (un)comfortable leather chairs and a stunning view over Manhattan. Alfred just liked to summon him for the most idiotic reasons that could be discussed over the phone as well, if they required discussion at all.

Now, here he once again sat in front of Alfred's desk, waiting for him to speak. His boss, though, looked distracted, deep in thought, fruitlessly searching for the least awkward way to start the conversation.

"Arthur," he said at last. "I've been..thinking a lot lately. About our conversation in the car and the one on the balcony..and the last couple of weeks in general. I've come to like you, a lot." Shyly, he looked up from his hands he'd been fiddling with to meet Arthur's dumbfounded stare. "I'm looking forward to see you every morning and I feel the need to apologise again for the way I treated you at first. And therefore – "

"There is no need to do that, really. You already said, it's different now, isn't it?" Arthur had snapped out of his trance. He had a nagging feeling that he knew where this was leading to.

"Please, it's not just about apologising," Alfred retorted hastily, preparing to voice out the dreaded words. "I'd like to treat you to dinner. Just the two of us. On a date." The Alpha felt his cheeks warming a little and wondered when again, his confidence had left him. The answer, though, was far too simple. Since Arthur had started to matter to him.

But said man only stared at him in utter shock, at a complete loss for words. Part of him had hoped that he erred and Alfred wouldn't ask him out. But what was he to expect after the other had started their conversation the way he had? Another, even smaller part of him tried to convince him to say 'yes', because frankly, he did like the American even through all the annoying traits that he possessed. Since he'd known him better he'd, too, started to look forward to seeing him at work, he felt less lonely when he was around him – and even more so when he lay awake at night with his thoughts revolving around a certain blonde.

But that part sadly wasn't loud enough to drown all the worries and fears racing through him at the same time. Never would he be able to open himself up to someone fully. The memory of crying in front of Alfred – of all people – still sent shudders down his spine. "Sorry," he started, unsure how to reject the American whose blue eyes shone desperately with terror and hope at the same. He could see that the other was genuinely scared of rejection. "But..I can't. I'm sorry. I–"

Alfred's face fell but he tried to take it bravely. "It's okay, Arthur. It's okay. Never mind, I just hoped that maybe...maybe you'd like me, too." He ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I do," the Omega said quickly, too quickly, before realising how it sounded. "I mean, I like you but I don't know if I can..do that. I need some time to think, Alfred." Hesitantly, he reached out to lay a hand on top of Alfred's fiddling ones comfortingly. "I need some time to come to terms with myself. You know that it's been difficult for me."

"How long?" Alfred's face lit up. Anything was better than outright rejection. "Please, I need something more specific. Or else..."

"That's not that easy, git." Arthur scowled, but seeing the Alpha's pleading look his resistance wilted. "All right. Let's say...Friday?"

"Friday it is then. Meet me right after work in my office again. I'll try not to bother you until then."

* * *

**A/N:** Betcha thought they were finally dating by now~ ;D ;D ;D

_ORA =_ Omega Rights Association. (haha, ain't I creative?...8D)

mehh..and somehow I'm never really satisfied when looking back at a chapter...D: Perhaps, someday I'm going to rewrite some of it. But I barely have the time now so..who cares Dx

Now to what I've already hinted at in the top note, though. I'm not sure if I can keep my weekly update schedule when school is starting again. The time before autumn break was quite relaxed but with all the exams in November and December, the Japanese Language Proficiency Test on 1 December, and my finals in January (plus the oral exams in March) I'll need to dedicate more time to my studies if I want to reach my goal of a 1.0. In the last couple of days I was already preoccupied with homework, the reason why this chapter is late to begin with.

I'll try to at least update on a biweekly basis while making the chapters longer as the story deepens. I hope you understand. Still love you all!


End file.
